The First and The Only One
by M1n4-Kushi
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina seorang idola terkenal terpaksa bersekolah di pedesaan demi pekerjaannya. Ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya di sana, namun Kushina tak boleh mencintai cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana caranya ia bersatu dengan cinta pertamanya?
1. Chapter 1

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Prolog**

**Kushina POV**

Inilah aku di usiaku yang ke 14, masih sebagai seorang idola di Jepang. Ya, aku terlahir sebagai seorang idola terkenal sejak kecil. Ayah dan Ibuku, Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki. Mereka berdua adalah 2 orang aktor dan aktris profesional yang bahkan sudah sampai ke Hollywood. Mereka berdua sering berpergian ke luar negeri, jadi aku sering sendirian di rumah.

Tok tok tok "Kushina-chan! Sudah saatnya syuting!"

Ah...rupanya managerku Mikoto sudah datang. Aku harus segera bersiap, apalagi jika sutradaranya Tsunade-san. Terlambat 2 menit saja, aku sudah kehilangan jam istirahatku. Benar-benar mematikan. "Tunggu aku dibawah, Mikoto-san. Aku akan segera turun."

Aku segera berganti baju dan membawa alat-alat penyamaranku juga. Kututupi rambut merahku yang sudah tergulung ke atas dengan topi, dan kacamata hitam sebagai pelengkap. Aku selalu merasa seperti laki-laki jika rambutku kugulung seperti ini. Terasa lebih keren.

Setelah selesai, aku segera bergegas menuju tempat Mikoto-san menungguku. Dia masih sibuk dengan ponsel-ponsel yang saling sahut menyahut berbunyi. Mikoto-san memang super sibuk, karena dialah mengurusi semua kontrak dan jadwal kegiatanku, dia juga yang membuat laporan pada orang tuaku tentang kegiatanku. Tapi aku kagum dengan kehebatannya membagi waktu.

"Mikoto-san! Ayo!" aku menepuk pundaknya ringan.  
"Nah...ini naskahmu nanti, lau ini daftar kegiatanmu selanjutnya. Jangan lupa, nanti malam kau masih harus menghadiri acara _talk show _Yamato." Mikoto-san masih pusing dengan serentetan jadwalku itu.

**Tempat Syuting...**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Kushina. Hmm...tepat waktu seperti biasanya." Tsunade-san menoleh ke arahku dan melihat arlojinya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu tepat waktu, Tsunade-san." Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, aku tahu. Cepat ganti bajumu, kita akan segera mulai pengambilan gambarnya." Tsunade-san mulai menegaskan suaranya.

Aku sudah selesai ganti baju. Sesuai dengan usiaku, sekarang aku berperan sebagai seorang anak SMP. Memang itu mudah bagiku, tapi entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang film ini. Ah... sudahlah, semua akan berjalan lancar seperti biasa.

**Take 12**

"Ada apa denganmu, Kushina? Kau tak seperti biasanya." Tsunade-san mulai bosan dengan pengulangan adegan ini. Aku juga bosan, tapi aku memang tak bisa.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunade-san. Aku kurang berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Kau tahukan kalau aku ini _home schooling._ Kurasa aku akan sulit mendalami peran ini."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, kau satu-satunya pemain yang cocok memerankan Himeka disini."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak ada pengalaman bergaul dengan teman sebayaku, Tsunade-san."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberimu waktu 3 bulan untuk bersekolah seperti anak biasa. Tapi bukan di Tokyo. Tepatnya di Hokkaido, di sana tak banyak yang mengenalmu. Kau akan lebih nyaman, tapi kau juga tak boleh membongkar identitasmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau pikir apa tanggapan pers jika mereka tahu kau tak bisa memerankan peran ini? Padahal kau terkenal dengan bakatmu berakting."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, Tsunade-san."

* * *

**Hokkaido**

**Kushina POV**

Jadi ini Hokkaido. Sejuknya...banyak pohon dan sawah di sini. Benar-benar nyaman.

"Hei, Mikoto-san. Seperti apa sekolahku nanti? Apa aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Orang di sini juga tak banyak yang mengenalmu, jadi kau boleh menggunakan nama aslimu. Kami juga sudah mencarikan orang tua angkat untukmu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Mikoto-san!" aku memeluk wanita itu dan tersenyum. Ia adalah manager terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

"Oh...aku juga tak bisa menemanimu, Kushina-chan. Aku harus mengurus kontrak-kontrakmu yang akan terbengkalai selama kau disini."

"Aku mengerti."

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Kushina-chan." Ia tersenyum simpul.

oOo

Ini dia, rumahku selama di Hokkaido. Sederhana tapi nyaman. Kedua orang tua angkatku adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka berdua tak punya anak, karena itulah mereka dipilih sebagai orang tua angkatku.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kuharap mereka menyukaiku.

"Anak yang manis. Uzumaki Kushina ya..." tanya sang istri dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih mmm...Sakura-san." Jawabku ragu.

"Tak perlu seperti itu. Panggil saja Kaa-san, dan Tou-san." Ia tersenyum lagi

"Tentu, Kaa-san. Mohon bantuannya."

"Yah...kurasa sudah cukup bicaranya. Mari kutunjukkan kamarmu, Kushina." Sasuke-san berdiri da mengantarku ke kamarku. Kamarku di lantai 2, lumayan luas dan nyaman. Kurasa aku lebih betah di sini daripada di rumahku sendiri. Tentu saja karena di sini tak sepi.

Kurasa aku akan segera tidur. Apalagi karena perjalanan jauh yang melelahkan tadi. Lagipula, ini sudah waktunya untukku tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Kushina." Suara Sasuke-san menjuah dan sembari mematikan lampu kamarku.

"Bangun!" teriakan Sakura-san membangunkanku dari dunia mimpiku.

Kicau burung dan sinar matahari yang menembus kegelapan kamarku menyambutku ramah. Aku menguap sedikit dan mulai menggerakkan badanku perlahan.

"Kushina! Ini hari pertamamu ke sekolah. Kau tak boleh terlambat. Cepat kemari!" Sakura-san ternyata galak juga. Aku hanya tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san. Maaf, aku terlalu lelah dan lupa memasang alarm." Aku tersenyum sambil membenahi rambutku yang berantakan.

"Ya sudah. Cepat mandi, kamar mandinya ada di dekat kamarmu." Sakura-san berkacak pinggang sambil menunjukkan arah ke kamar mandi padaku.

oOo

Sudah selesai. Aku hanya perlu menunggu Sasuke-san selesai sarapan dan kami akan berangkat. Itu dia. "Aku pergi dulu, Sakura. Ayo, Kushina. Kau tak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Tou-san. Kaa-san aku pergi dulu. Jaa..." aku melambaikan tanganku pada Sakura-san, ia tersenyum.

**Sekolah...**

"Nah, Kushina kau sudah sampai." Sasuke-san menurunkanku di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Tou-san." Aku melangkah keluar dan segera berlari ke gerbang karena gerbangnya nyaris tertutup.

Baiklah, sekarang yang harus kutemui adalah ruang guru. Aku sempat berputar-putar karena bingung, tapi aku berhasil menemukannya. "Ano...aku murid baru di sini. Aku sedang mencari Kakashi Sensei. Apa sensei tahu dimana dia?" tanyaku pada salah seorang guru di sana.

"Aku Kakashi Sensei. Jadi kau murid baru itu? Mari, akan kuantar kau ke kelasmu. Kebetulan, jam 1 ini jam wali." Rupanya dia adalah Kakashi Sensei. Rambut putih, memakai masker dan sepertinya misterius sekali ya.

Di kejauhan kudengar suara gaduh anal-anak. Jadi ini yang namanya sekolah umum, menarik. Kami sudah sampai di depan kelas. Aku bisa merasakan banyak mata yang melihat ka arahku lewat jendela mereka.

Grek grek Kakashi Sensei menggeser pintu kelas itu.

"Ehem anak-anak, mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Semua mata tertuju padaku dan Kakashi Sensei juga duduk di kursi agungnya. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"O-ohayo, minna-san. Aku Uzumaki Kushina. Aku dari Tokyo. Umurku 14 tahun, hobiku menyanyi dan bermain piano. Mohon bantuannya." Aku tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalaku. Kulihat banyak anak laki-laki yang membalas senyumanku. Sedangkan yang perempuan mereka hanya diam saja, yah...beberapa ada yang membalas senyumanku.

"Nah, Uzumaki. Kau duduk di sana. Di sebelah Namikaze." Kakashi Sensei menunjukkan arah bangkuku. Di deretan tengah, di dekat jendela.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Sensei." Aku mengambil tasku dan segera menuju bangkuku. Semua anak masih melihat ke arahku. Aku ingat kalau Himeko itu ramah, jadi aku harus banyak tersenyum. Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka. Laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka semua membalas senyumanku. Aku sudah berhasil mengerti 1 sifatnya.

"Kau Namikaze kan? Mohon bantuannya." Aku menyapa anak pirang itu yang sedari tadi bengong.

"Hah? Oh ya,ya." Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Nah...anak-anak, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya." Suara Kakashi Sensei mengagetkan seluruh kelas.

"Aku Namikaze Minato. Panggil saja Minato, Uzumaki-san." Suaranya membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku melihat ke arahnya, ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Salam kenal, Minato. Kau bisa memanggilku Kushina kok." Senyumku ramah. Ia tersenyum.

oOo

**Jam istirahat...**

Banyak anak perempuan mengerumuni mejaku. Mereka memperkenalkan diri dan mengajakku mengobrol sambil menghabiskan bentounya. Kalau tidak salah ada Hinata, Ten-ten, dan Ino. Mereka bertiga baik. Sambil mendengarkan obrolan mereka, aku merogoh-rogoh tasku. Tidak ada? Yang benar saja, masa ketinggalan sih? Aku mulai kebingungan.

"Kushina-chan, ada apa?" tanya Ten-ten. Aku menoleh dengan muka pasrah.

"Aku...lupa bawa bentou..." kataku pasrah. Mereka bertiga kaget.

"Anu...Kushina-chan. Aku ada 2 bentou. Kau mau?" suara Hinata barusan bagai pencerahan bagiku.

"Te-tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku cukup 1 saja." Seyumnya. Aku tersenyum dan mulai menyantap bentou itu.

"Kushina, ngomong-ngmong bagaimana rasanya duduk di sebelah Minato-san?" tanya Ino.

"Biasa saja, memangnya kenapa?" aku curiga ada yang aneh-aneh.

"Dia itu terkenal karena ketampanannya dan keramahannya. Semua gadis di sini adalah fansnya. Tapi kalau sampai kau menyukainya, katanya kau akan selalu ditolaknya. Itu rumornya. Kami tidak terlalu dekat dengannya jadi hanya tahu sedikit." Jawab Ino sambil melahap onigirinya.

Aku tertegun sesaat. Itu karakter yang sama dengan lawan mainku. Himeka disukai oleh orang seperti itu. Tapi aku tak boleh menyukainya, karena Himeka juga tak boleh menyukai temannya itu. Baiklah, aku pasti bisa. "Terima kasih atas sarannya, Ino. Aku akan berhati-hati."

oOo

**Flashback  
Minato POV**

Rupanya ada murid baru ya. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa. Ah itu dia datang.  
Aku sempat kaget melihatnya. Anaknya cantik, dan rambutnya indah. Menarik juga.

"_O-ohayo, minna-san. Aku Uzumaki Kushina. Aku dari Tokyo. Umurku 14 tahun, hobiku menyanyi dan bermain piano. Mohon bantuannya."_

Uzumaki Kushina ya. Baguslah dia duduk di sebelahku. Kesempatan baik untukku mengenalnya.

"Kau Namikaze kan? Mohon bantuannya." Ia menyapaku dan tersenyum. Aku sempat kaget dengan sapaannya barusan. Kupikir ia akan langsung duduk. Wajahku jadi panas melihat senyum itu. Aneh seharusnya dia yang terkagum-kagum. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Ia akan segera menyukaiku. Kenapa ia melihatku terus?

"Hah? Oh ya,ya." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Selama pelajaran, kuperhatikan dia sepertinya pintar. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap serius memperhatikan Kakashi Sensei. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku meliriknya. Gadis yang aneh. Aku yakin ia itu bukan tipe gadis yang akan langsung menyukaiku seperti yang lain. Ini akan sulit.

oOo

**Kushina POV**

Akhirnya hari pertamaku di sekolah berjalan dengan lancar. Aku bisa mengikuti semua pelajarannya dan aku yakin aku bisa memerankan Himeko dengan baik besok. Lagipula, pelajaran di sini sudah lama aku pelajari. Ini seperti mengulang yang sudah diajari oleh Shizune Sensei, ia guru _Home schooling_ku. Tapi, tak ada salahnya belajar lagi. Aku tersenyum dan bergegas keluar kelas.

Tunggu, ada seseorang lagi. Ia tak asing bagiku.

"Minato?" aku menepuk pundak orang itu.

"Kau rupanya, Kushina." Benar dugaanku, tapi apa yang dilakukannya jam segini? Ini sudah sore, aku yang terakhir di sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku mengambil barangku yang tertinggal. Bagaimana denganmu?" ia menunjukkan notes kecil di tangannya.

"Aku baru saja mencoba piano sekolah. Suaranya sangat bagus."

"Ini sudah sore, mau pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah jam.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Minato." Aku tersenyum dan segera berlari mengambil tasku.

**Minato POV**

Aku berhasil mengajaknya pulang bersama. Setidaknya nanti aku akan segera tahu di mana rumahnya. Aku juga bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Jujur saja, aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hei, Kushina. Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" aku sekedar basa-basi.

"Anu...oran tuaku dipindah tugaskan ke sini. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti mereka."

"Oh...bagaimana dengan pelajaran tadi? Apa kau bisa mengikutinya?" ayo Minato pikirkan topik yang menarik, jangan biarkan kesunyian datang.

"Yah...pelajarannya tak jauh beda dengan di Tokyo. Hei, Minato. Menurutmu, apakah aku ini aneh?"

"Hah? Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi selama di sekolah, semua orang terus saja melihatku."

"Kau tidak aneh, Kushina. Kau itu pendek dan pecicilan." Ejekku

"Apaan sih? Aku serius, lagipula tinggimu dan tinggiku tidak jauh beda." Ia memonyongkan bibirnya sambil membandingkan tingginya dengan tinggiku.

"Iya, iya. Kau tidak aneh, Kushina. Mereka semua tadi melihat kecantikanmu. Tadi saat istirahat, banyak temanku yang membicarakanmu. Yah...maklumlah di sekolah tak ada yang secantik dirimu." Wajahku panas karena perkataanku sendiri.

"..." ia diam.

"Kushina?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kudapati wajahnya sudah berubah warna seperti rambut merahnya itu. Aku tersenyum geli melihat reaksinya itu.

"Hei, kau itu bagiku tetap saja pendek dan jelek. Jangan kegeeran." aku tahu dia cantik tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya. Biarkan saja begini dulu.

"Huh...aku tak butuh komentarmu. Dasar jelek!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu ke arah mana?"

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar, biar kulihat denahnya dulu." Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya.

"Ya ampun kau itu payah sekali ya. Rumah sendiripun tak tahu." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berlagak mengejeknya.

"Sori lo. Aku kan baru di sini."

"Ya sudahlah. Jadi ke arah mana rumahmu?"

"Ke sini." Ia menunjuk ke arah alan yang sama dengan arah rumahku.

"Wah...kebetulan, aku juga ke arah itu. Ayo, kenapa diam saja?" aku menengok ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum, padaku. Senyum yang membuatku terpesona sejak awal bertemu dengannya.

**Kushina POV**

Aku tersenyum pada Minato. Pipinya merah. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak canggung lagi dengannya.

"Ini rumahku, Minato."

"Hah? Jadi ini rumahmu? Dekat ya dengan rumahku. Kalau rumahku tinggal 1 blok lagi dari sini. Oke, sampai ketemu besok, Kushina."

"Bye-bye!" aku melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke rumah.

* * *

Baiklah sekian dulu chap. 1  
Hope you enjoyed it :3

Review please.  
Chap.2 segera menyusul...

Maaf ya, ada banyak perubahan image character di sini...


	2. Chapter 2

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Kushina POV**

Pip pip pip  
Ah...alarmku sudah berbunyi. Semalam tidurku nyenyak sekali. Aku melihat ke arah jam...masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi untukku bersiap sebelum berangkat. Sebaiknya aku segera turun sebelum suara Sakura-san memenuhi rumah ini.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san!" aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan menyapa wanita yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan itu.

"Ah...Kushina-chan. Aku sudah menyiapkan bentoumu, jangan lupa dibawa." Ia menunjuk ke arah kotak hitam di pinggir meja makan.

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san. Aku juga tak mau mati kelaparan." Aku tersenyum dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

oOo

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san!" seruku sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura-san. Hari ini Sasuke-san tak bisa mengantarku, karena jam masuk kerjanya berbeda dengan jam masukku sekolah. Aku sudah dibawakan denah oleh Sakura-san jadi aku takkan tersesat.

"Eh? Minato! Matte!" aku melihat Minato, aku sudah menemukan _GPS_ku.

"Yo! Kau rajin juga, ya. Pagi-pagi begini sudah berangkat." Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menungguku.

"Aku ini selalu tepat waktu. Aku tak pernah terlambat dalam hal apapun, asal kau tahu itu." Aku menyombongkan diriku.

"Dasar pendek! Pagi-pagi sudah sombong." Ejeknya.

"Kau sendiri? Kupikir kau ini tukang telat. Ternyata rajin juga." Aku balas mengejeknya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, pendek."

Kami mengobrol dengan santai seperti dengan teman yang sudah lama kukenal. Perjalanan ke sekolahpun jadi terasa dekat.

* * *

**Koridor sekolah**

Banyak murid-murid yang melihat ke arahku dan Minato. Aku jadi tak enak sendiri.

"Hei, Minato. Kenapa mereka melihat ke arah kita?" bisikku pada Minato.

"Mereka kaget karena biasanya aku datang sendiri." Ia hanya tersenyum. Sementara aku dibuatnya semakin bingung dengan situasi ini. Bagaimana kalau mereka mengira kami berdua pacaran? Bisa hancur kesempatanku mencari teman. Apalagi Minato banyak fansnya.

**Minato POV**

Semua orang pasti mengira Kushina adalah pacarku. Baguslah dengan begini takkan ada laki-laki yang akan mendekatinya. Fansku juga sudah kuberitahu bahwa Kushina adalah sepupuku, jadi mereka takkan mengintimidasi Kushina. Semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Sudahlah, bersikaplah biasa. Mereka akan bersikap biasa juga." Aku mencoba membantu Kushina dari kebingungannya dengan keadaan ini.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." Jawabnya ragu. Aku hanya tersenyum. Mungkin aku suka melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini.

oOo

**Kushina POV**

Tadi itu menegangkan sekali. Bukannya aku gugup karena dilihat banyak orang, tapi aku taku diintimidasi oleh fansnya Minato. Apa jadinya kalau sepulang dari sini aku sudah tidak dalam keadaan utuh lagi? Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Tapi, tadi Minato bilang biasa saja entah kenapa aku jadi merasa aneh.

"Ohayo, Kushina. Kudengar kau tadi berangkat dengan Minato, ya?" sapa Ino

"Ya, kami memang datang bersama. Tapi itu karena kami kebetulan bertemu di jalan. Bukan karena ada sesuatu." Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Ino.

"Kalau tak mau mengaku ya sudahlah. Tapi, tadi kalian cocok. Seperti lukisan berjalan, benar-benar serasi." Puji Ino

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino. Kami hanya berteman biasa." Jawabku singkat. Aku tahu bahwa saat ini pipiku pasti merah, tapi aku memang tak boleh suka padanya.

"Ino benar, Kushina. Aku setuju dengannya. Kalian lucu tadi." Tenten ikut-ikutan memuji, membuat wajahku semakin panas.

"Ayolah...apa tak ada obyek lain yang bisa kalian godai selain aku?" aku mulai tak tahan dengan perkataan mereka. Lama-lama wajahku yang merah ini akan semakin terlihat jelas.

"Maaf, Kushina. Tapi, kalian memang cocok." Hinata, kamu juga...

"Daripada ngomongin itu terus, Kakashi Sensei sudah datang." Aku berusaha mengganti topik.

"Yah...mengganggu nih." Keluh Ino. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan segera kembali ke tempat dudukku, di sebelah Minato.

oOo

"Anak-anak kerjakan semua soal ini. Nanti akan dikumpul. Selesaikan semua itu dengan benar." Suara Kakashi Sensei menggema di kelas.

Aku melihat ke arah papan tulis sejenak memperhatikan soal-soal itu. Aku bisa mengerjakannya. Lalu aku melihat ke sana sini, banyak murid yang kesulitan dengan soal itu. Kurasa aku harus membantu mereka nanti. Aku mulai mengerjakan soal itu dengan tenang.

"Kushina." Suara Ino memanggilku.

"Ya?" aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Soal nomor 11 gimana caranya?" ia tampak frustasi dengan soal itu. Aku tersenyum lalu menunjukkan rumus yang kugunakan untuk menyelesaikan soal itu.

Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya. Aku memang terhambat dengan pertanyaan dari murid lain, tapi ya sudahlah aku juga bisa selesai tepat waktu. Hampir semua murid tadi bertanya padaku, kecuali satu. Namikaze Minato. Ia terus saja mengerjakan, tak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sudah dari tadi. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak bertanya padaku, kau pintar juga ya."

"Kau baru sadar? Di sekolah ini, aku ini murid paling pintar." Ia tersenyum mengejekku.

"Ya, ya...Minato, nanti temani aku pulang ya. Aku belum hafal jalan pulang." Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi denah dari Sakura-san hilang.

"Dasar payah! Ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Nanti akan kutemani pulang." Ujarnya pasrah

"..." aku hanya diam sambil menahan tanganku yang ingin menjitaknya.

oOo

**Minato POV**

Aku tak menyangka dia duluan yang mengajak pulang denganku. Tadinya mau aku yang mengajaknya duluan, ternyata dia satu langkah lebih maju dariku.

"Cepat, kutinggal nih." Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu untuk segera pulang denganmu.

"Iya, iya. Ini aku juga sudah cepat-cepat." Ia mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Lama sekali." Ia memang selalu pulang terakhir, entah kenapa.

"Aku ini baru saja selesai latihan dengan piano sekolah. Kau pikir untuk apa aku ada di ruang musik saat pulang sekolah?" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah piano tua itu.

"Dasar. Aku jadi menunggu lama tahu."

"Aku juga cuma latihan 5 menit. Kalau kau datang aku juga langsung beres-beres."

"Iya, iya."

oOo

"Sudah dulu ya." Ujarku sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ya, sampai besok." Ia melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Aku sudah seperti pacarnya saja. Berangkat dan pulang bersama. Duduk juga bersebelahan. Aku menghela napas. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Lebih dari teman biasa.

"Tadaima! Okaa-san, Otou-san." Aku melepas sepatuku dan berjalan ke kamarku.

"Minato! Sini sebentar." Ayah memanggilku. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Besok temani ke onsen di dekat bukit." Aku sudah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Maaf, besok aku tidak bisa, Otou-san."

"Ayolah, Minato. Besok kau kan libur." Ia memohon padaku.

"Tidak bisa." aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Walaupun ayah adalah penulis terkenal, tapi hobinya yang satu ini memang merepotkanku. Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ayahku yang hanya bisa menangis sambil melihat majalah pria dewasa di tangannya.

Aku menaruh tasku dan berganti baju. Kurasa aku mau berjalan-jalan sejenak. Otou-san selalu membuatku bertambah stress. Setidaknya udara di sore hari akan menenangkan pikiranku.

oOo

**Kushina POV**

Ah...hari ini melelahkan. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur. Minato itu, ternyata baik juga ya. Mau mengantar dan pulang bersamaku yang pendatang ini. Heh? Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu?

Oh ya, besok sekolah libur... Sasuke-san juga akan pergi. Aku di rumah hanya dengan Sakura-san. Membosankan. Aku ingin sekolah saja.

"Kushina-chan! Kemari sebentar!" suara Sakura-san memanggilku.

"Aku datang!" aku segera bangkit dan berlari ke tempat Sakura-san berada.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanyaku sambil melihat secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Besok kita akan membuat kue. Tolong kau beli bahan-bahannya di Toko Nara." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Hmm...baiklah, Kaa-san. Ada lagi?"

"Kurasa itu saja. Ini denahnya, dan ini uangnya. Kalau sisa untukmu saja." Sakura-san tersenyum dan memberikan sejumlah uang.

"Baiklah. Aku pegi dulu, Kaa-san." Aku berjalan mengambil jaketku dan segera pergi.

Aku menutup pintu dan mulai melihat denah yang diberikan Sakura-san. Dari sini lurus, lalu ambil ke kiri di pertigaan pertama. Baiklah, aku takkan tersesat.

**Minato POV**

Bukankah itu Kushina? Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kushina!" aku menepuk pundaknya. Berusaha mengagetkannya, benar saja. Ia kaget melihatku.

"Hah? Eh, eh kertasku!" ia berusaha mengambil kertasnya yang terbawa angin.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat barusan? Denah dari Kaa-san diterbangkan angin. Apa aku harus kembali ke rumah dan minta denah baru? Gara-gara kamu sih, Minato." Ia mengomel padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kaa-san menyuruhku berbelanja, dan sekarang denah untuk ke tokonya sudah hilang." Ujarnya pasrah. Mungkin aku harus sedikit membantunya, lagipula aku juga salah karena mengagetkannya.

"Kau mau pergi ke toko apa?"

"Toko Nara."

"Aku tahu toko itu. Ayo, sebagai permintaan maaf akan kuantar kau kesana."

"Terima kasih, Minato." Ia tersenyum dan segera menyusulku yang ada di depannya.

oOo

"Kita sudah sampai. Ini Toko Nara." aku menunjuk ke sebuah toko yang ada di sebelah kiriku.

"Sudah sampai? Ternyata dekat ya. Terima kasih, Minato." Ia mengeluarkan daftar belanjaannya. Kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang.

"Kutinggal ya." Aku berpamitan dengan Kushina.

"Eh? Tunggu, aku belum tahu jalannya. Jangan ditinggal dong." Ia menarik tanganku.

"Ya...tapi jangan lama-lama." Aku bersender pada dinding depan toko dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku. Ia segera berjalan cepat memasuki toko.

oOo

"Lama sekali..." aku melihat jam tanganku. Ternyata baru 15 menit, tapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali?

"Minato." Kushina keluar dari toko itu sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan. Entah perasaanku saja atau belanjaannya memang berat.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa kok." Senyumnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya berat." Aku menawarkan bantuan sekali lagi padanya.

"Ya sudah nih. Kuberi kau yang ringan." Ia memberikan 2 belanjaannya yang dia bilang ringan. RINGAN katanya. Ini BERAT, dan ia menganggap ini RINGAN. Jadi inilah kekuatan wanita. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mencoba seolah-olah 2 belanjaan itu ringan.

"Kau lama, Minato." Kushina berhenti dan menungguku yang berjarak 1 meter di belakangnya.

"Iya, iya." Semoga jari-jariku ini tak patah gara-gara membawa belanjaannya ini. Bagaimana para wanita bisa membawanya dengan mudah?

oOo

Akhirnya berakhir juga penderitaanku ini. Aku menurunkan belanjaan itu dari genggaman tanganku yang sudah tak mampu menahan beban lembih lama lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Minato." Kushina tersenyum dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku membalas senyumannya sambil menahan sakit yang masih ada di tanganku.

"Sudah dulu ya. Kau juga harus pulang. Sudah hampir malam." Ia mengambil belanjaannya tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

**Kushina POV**

"Kaa-san! Aku pulang." Aku melepas sandalku. Kutaruh belanjaan itu di meja makan.

"Ah...Kushina-chan. Kau sudah membeli semuanya?" tanya Sakura-san sambil mengecek ulang belanjaannya.

" Sudah semua." Aku menunjukkan bon belanjaannya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah siapkan makan malamnya. Cepat mandi, lalu makan."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

oOo

Pip pip pip

Mataku terbuka. Tanganku meraba-raba berusaha mencari dan mematikan jam alarmku. Jam 7 pagi. Hari ini memang sekolah libur tapi, Sakura-san memintaku bangun pagi untuk membantunya memasak.

Aku merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku. Aku bangkit duduk, mencoba memulihkan kesadaranku.

"Ohayo." Aku berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengucek mataku.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kushina-chan." Sakura-san mengambil celemeknya dan mengikatkannya di pinggang.

"Baru saja. Oh ya, katanya hari ini Kaa-san akan mengajariku memasak ya?"

"Ya, tapi kau mandi dulu saja sana."

"Baik."

oOo

"Kaa-san. Jadi, apa yang akan kita masak hari ini?" aku mengambil dan mengikatkan celemaek yang tergantung di dinding dapur.

"Bentou dan Kare." Ucapnya sambil mempersiapkan peralatan masak kami.

"Jadi, untuk ke depannya aku akan buat bentou sendiri?"

"Ya...aku dan Sasuke sudah setuju akan hal ini untuk melatih kemandirianmu."

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san. Ini lebih menyenangkan untukku." Aku tersenyum dan segera mengambil bahan-bahannya. Aku sudah sering memasak, jadi tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo bantu aku mencuci beras ini."

oOo

**Minato POV**

Aku bosan...Seseorang bantulah aku...Kenapa aku terjebak di sini bersama Otou-san?

"Ini adalah majalah terbaru kami, Jiraiya-san." Ujar salah seoranng penjaga toko. Ia menunjukkan sebuah majalah pria dewasa itu pada Otou-san. Yah...Otou-san adalah salah satu pelanggan mereka. Wajar saja mereka tahu nama Otou-san.

"Otou-san?" aku mencoba menyadarkan Otou-san dari kemeseumannya.

"Jangan sekarang, Minato." Aku bisa melihat wajah mesumnya itu.

"Aku mau pulang duluan." Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di tempat mesum ini. Aku segera pergi dan berjalan pulang. Tapi, apa yang akan kulakukan di rumah? Belajar? Memangnya tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan lagi? Oh iya... aku akan ke rumah Kushina. Coba kuhubungi dulu.

...

_Halo?_

_Ya, halo. Siapa?_

_Ini aku, Minato._

_Kau rupanya. Bagaimana kau bisa punya nomorku?_

_Aku punya sumber terpercaya. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau ada di rumahmu?_

_Iya, kenapa?_

_Aku bosan di rumah jadi kupikir aku akan mampir ke rumahmu._

_Kapan kau mau datang?_

_Sepuluh menit lagi._

_Ya sudah. Sampai nanti._

_Ya._

oOo

**Kushina POV**

"Kushina-chan! Tolong bukakan pintunya, sepertinya ada tamu." Seru Sakura-san dari dapur.

"Ya." Aku memakai sandalku dan membukakan pintunya.

"Yo!"

"Ternyata kau Minato. Ayo masuk."

"Aku tadi sudah bilang akan mampir bukan."

"Iya,iya."

"Siapa itu, Kushina-chan?" Sakura-san keluar dari dapur dengan membawa semangkuk Kare di tangannya.

"Dia temanku, Minato. Minato, ini Kaa-san." Aku saling memperkenalkan mereka.

"Saya Namikaze Minato." Minato membungkuk lalu tersenyum pada Sakura-san.

"Wah...anak yang baik. Aku Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura-san." Sakura-san tampak senang dengan kedatangan Minato ini.

"Baik, Sakura-san."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura-san

"Belum." Minato meringis.

"Kalau begitu cobalah kare ini. Kushina tadi yang membuatnya. Duduklah di sini." Sakura-san menyodorkan semangkuk kare pada Minato. Ia menarikkan kursi untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san." Minato duduk dan melihat kare itu. Seolah tak percaya bahwa itu buatanku.

**Minato POV**

Kare buatan Kushina ya. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya. Aku mengamati penampilannya sejenak, tak buruk sih.

"Ini bagianmu, Kushina-chan." Sakura-san menyodorkan semangkuk kare lagi. Lalu mengambil satu mangkuk lagi untuk dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san." Kushina meletakkan mangkuknya dan menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahku. Sakura-san menarik kursi di depan Kushina.

"Itadakimasu!" ujar Sakura-san sambil mengambil sendoknya.

"Itadakimasu." Kushina mulai menyantap Karenya. Aku masih ragu untuk memakannya.

"Itadakimasu..." aku menyuapkan sesuap Kare ke mulutku...Enak!

"Aku tak menyangka kau ini pintar memasak juga." Pujiku.

"Eh?" Kushina melihatku sejenak dan tersenyum, ada rona merah di pipinya juga.

"Aku mau ke dapur dulu ya, Kushina-chan." Suara Sakura-san menyadarkan kami dari keheningan tadi. Ia mengambil mangkuknya dan berjalan ke dapur. Meninggalkanku dan Kushina berdua saja. Berdua...saja...

"Besok buatkan lagi untukku ya." Ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya. Aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung ini.

"I-iya." Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Biar kubawakan mangkukmu." Kushina berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil mangkukku yang sudah kosong. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu aku melihat jam tanganku. Sudah jam 7, seharusnya Otou-san sudah pulang dari tempat mesum itu.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, dan menuju dapur. "Kushina, Sakura-san terima kasih atas makanannya. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sakura-san

"Ya, sudah malam. Otou-san juga pasti sudah pulang."

"Kalau begitu, Kushina tolong antar dia."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san." Ia melepaskan celemeknya dan mengambil kunci pintu.

"Saya permisi, Sakura-san."

oOo

"Terima kasih makanannya tadi. Masakanmu ternyata enak." Aku tersenyum dan sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum pulang.

"Ya...anu, Minato. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Suaranya lirih.

"Apa?"

"...be-besok ada tugas nggak?" wajahnya kembali ceria lagi.

"Tidak ada. Sudah hanya itu?" aku memastikannya. Ia sepertinya tadi mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi kenapa tidak jadi?

"Ya, hanya itu saja." Ia mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang ya. Jaa..." aku tak mau memaksanya mengatakannya sekarang.

* * *

Yah chap. 2 sudah selesai...

Maaf kalau ada typo dan perubahan image character.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya...:3

Chap. 3 akan segera aku buat. Stay tuned...:)


	3. Chapter 3

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

**Kushina POV**

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hanya saat dengan Minato?

...

"Argh...!" aku meneriakan kefrustasianku. Aku tak boleh begini. Aku harus segera kembali ke Tokyo dan menyelesaikan syutingnya. Aku tak boleh gagal hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Ayolah, Kushina! Kau bisa.

"Kurasa aku harus melihat daftar itu lagi." Aku menghampiri meja belajarku dan membuka lacinya. Dimana kertas itu? Jangan bilang kalau itu juga hilang. Mana?  
Tanganku masih sibuk membongkar-bongkar laciku.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Kupikir hilang." Aku menghela napas. Secarik kertas kecil yang ada di genggamanku itu adalah kunci keberhasilanku sebagai Himeka. Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu, mengamatinya sejenak.

_Himeka :_

_Ramah_

_Baik_

_Pintar_

_Rajin_

_Pintar bicara_

_Sombong_

_Kejam_

_Nakal_

_Bengis_

Dia punya kepribadian ganda. Aku belum pernah mencoba yang seperti ini, makanya tawaran itu kuterima. Tapi aku tak tahu akan sesulit ini.

Bagaimana aku bisa memerankan karakter yang sangat berbeda dalam satu tokoh?

Lagi, Himeka sering kehilangan kendali akan dirinya yang buruk itu. Bagian buruk di dirinya seperti mendominasi dalam tubuhnya. Bagian baik di dirinya pun lama-lama akan hilang dan ia sepenuhnya akan menjadi jahat. Himeka yang awalnya punya banyak teman, jadi dijauhi. Dan itu membuat pribadi jahatnya semakin meraja lela. Himeka sering berinteraksi dengan teman sebayanya, sedangkan aku sangat jarang. Rekan ku di tempat yang sebayapun, tak pernah sekalipun aku berinteraksi dengan mereka. Mungkin aku bisa berakting dengan baik, tapi Tsunade-san adalah seorang perfeksionis. Ia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk filmnya. Akting sampai penghayatan pun diperhatikannya. Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan harapan.

Tou-san...Kaa-san...apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika ada di posisiku sekarang? Aku berbaring dan melihat langit-langit kamarku.

oOo

Pip pip pip

Alarmku? Aku ketiduran ya? Aku mematikan alarmku dan duduk sejenak. Aku harus lebih fokus lagi dengan tujuanku datang ke sini.

"Kushina-chan! Ada telpon untukmu!" Sakura-san memanggilku.

"Iya!" Aku bangkit berdiri dan segera menuju lantai 1, tempat telepon berada.

oOo

"Dari siapa, Kaa-san?"

"Entahlah. Tanyakan saja." Sakura-san memberikan telepon itu padaku.

_Halo?_

_Ini aku, Kushina-chan._

_Mikoto-san?_

_Iya. Aku mau memberitahumu hal penting._

_Apa?_

_Kau sudah dapat teman di sana?_

_Sudah._

_Laki-laki atau perempuan?_

_Keduanya. Ada apa?_

_Kau harus menjauhi teman laki-lakimu itu!_

_Kenapa?_

_Aku tak mau kau tergangu konsentrasinya karena temanmu itu. Perempuan tidak masalah, tapi laki-laki, kau tak boleh._

_Tidak, Mikoto-san. Aku bisa membagi waktuku._

_Ta...Berikan teleponnya padaku._ Ada suara lain lagi.

_Halo? Kushina!_

_Tsunade-san?_

_Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau terlalu sering bersama dengan teman LAKI-LAKIMU itu?_

_Tidak. Kami hanya berteman saja._

_Bagaimana kalau kau sampai menyukainya? Kau akan semakin sulit berkonsentrasi. Dan saat kau kembali ke Tokyo, kau tak bisa melupakannya. Pembuatan filmku akan gagal kalau kau tak bisa konsentrasi!_

_...aku...mengerti._

_Dengar, Kushina. Aku tak mau kau jadi sepertiku. Tersakiti karena cinta pada laki-laki._

_Aku mengerti. Intinya kau tak mau aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang selama aku di sini, bukan? _Aku mencoba memahami perasaan Tsunade-san.

_Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti. Satu lagi, 3 bulan itu tidak lama Kushina. Cepat pahami karakter Himeka dan segera kembali ke Tokyo._

_Ya, aku mengerti._

_Bagus._

_tut tut tut_

Aku menghela napas dan menutup telponnya. Teman laki-lakiku saat ini baru Minato. Minato...

"Kushina-chan! Sarapan sudah siap!" Sakura-san memanggilku, lalu aku melihat ke arah jam...

"Tidak! Aku terlambat!" aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

oOo

Aku mengetuk pintu kelas.

"Summimasen, Kakashi Sensei. " aku membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat Kakashi Sensei yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Masuklah, Uzumaki-san." Ia berhenti menjelaskan dan menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk.

"Arigatou, Sensei." Aku berjalan masuk menuju tempat dudukku.

"Kupikir kau orang yang tepat waktu." Minato mengejekku.

"..." tidak, aku harus menjauhinya. Aku tak boleh mengecewakan Tsunade-san.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku menjawab dengan dingin tanpa berani melihat matanya.

"Aku tahu terjadi sesuatu. Ceritakan padaku."

"..." aku diam tak merespon setiap perkataannya.

**Minato POV**

Ada dengannya? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Aku tak mengerti.

Aku tak mau kau membenciku, Kushina. Jangan bersikap seperti itu.

oOo

**Pulang sekolah**

Ia sedang membereskan barangnya. Aku akan bicara dengannya. Semua orang juga sudah pulang.

"Kushina." Aku menggenggam tangannya. Ia terkejut, dan melihatku. Ia seperti menghindari bertatapan denganku.

"Ada apa?" aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Aku khawatir padamu.

"...Minato, aku sedang ingin sendiri." ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tak peduli. Sebelum kau cerita apa masalahmu, kau takkan kubiarkan pergi."

"Jangan." Suaranya bergetar. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berlari meninggalkanku.

**Kushina POV**

Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato? Aku harus menjauhimu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Kau membuatku semakin sulit menjauhimu!

Aku berlari terus sambil menghapus air mataku. Kakiku berlari tanpa tujuan, aku hanya ingin sendiri.

Aku...harus menjauhi Minato. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

oOo

**Taman dekat sekolah**

Kushina...ada apa denganmu? Kau tak boleh seperti ini! Air mataku mengalir.

"..." aku menggerakkan kakiku, berjalan menuju pohon besar di tengah taman itu.

Kududuk di bawah pohon itu, berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Aku harus menjauhi Minato, orang yang ingin aku kenal lebih dekat lagi. Sekarang kami sudah mulai akrab dan tiba-tiba saja Tsunade-san melarangku berteman dengan laki-laki. Dan Minato itu laki-laki...

"Kushina!" seseorang memanggilku. Tapi siapa?

Kuangkat kepalaku berusaha melihat wajahnya.

"Minato...?"

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ternyata di sini." Napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku senang Minato menemukanku, tapi kalau begini ia akan memaksaku mengatakannya lagi. Aku harus lari.

"Maaf, Minato." Aku berdiri dan berjalan pergi darinya.

"Tunggu!" tangannya menahan tanganku.

"Le-lepaskan!" suaraku lirih. Air mata ini sudah tak mampu kubendung lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau kau menderita sendiri." Matanya...aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

**Minato POV**

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Takkan kubiarkan ia pergi lagi. Aku menghapus air matanya. Wajahku panas.

"Aku tak mau kau membenciku." Wajahku semakin panas.

"Minato..." wajahnya memerah.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

"Tidak boleh..." ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Kau tak punya salah apapun denganku. Aku memang tak mau dekat denganmu." Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Aku tak peduli. Lepaskan!" kau tak bisa berbohong di depanku Kushina.

"Tidak. Tidak sampai kau mau jujur denganku." Aku takkan melepaskan genggamanku ini.

Air matanya mengalir lagi. Aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis. Jangan menangis.

**Kushina POV**

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Minato, biarkan saja aku pergi. Jangan menahanku seperti ini.

"Minato..." sedikit saja, mungkin tidak apa kalau aku jujur sedikit padanya.

"Aku tidak boleh dekat denganmu."

"Aku tak peduli." Ia menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ada yang melarangku dekat denganmu." Tsunade-san, maafkan aku.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Bukan hanya kau, Minato. Aku tak boleh dekat dengan laki-laki. Dan kau itu laki-laki." Aku berusaha memberinya pengertian.

"...Kushina, aku tahu ada alasan lain. Kalau kau belum siap bercerita sekarang juga tak apa." Akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Terima kasih, Minato."

"Aku akan antar kau pulang." Ia menghela napas.

"Ya." Aku tak tahu jalan pulang. Mau tak mau, aku memang harus pulang dengannya. Ini yang terakhir Tsunade-san. Aku takkan mendekatinya lagi.

Sekian chap.3 lebih pendek sih.

Maaf kalo ada typo dan perubahan image karakter.

Aku kurang pinter buat fic, jadi maaf kalo masih gaje dan belum dapet feelnya. Gomen

Chap.4 segera menyusul


	4. Chapter 4

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**2 bulan kemudian...**

**Kelas**

**Kushina POV**

Minato...

Hubunganku dengannya sejak saat itu jadi renggang( baca chapter 3 ). Walupun begitu, ia tetap mengajakku bicara dan jawabanku selalu dingin. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih sering mengirim email untukku. Sekedar menanyakan keadaanku atau tugas sekolah, dan aku tak pernah membalasnya jika ia menanyakan hal lain selain sekolah. Aku ingin bicara dengannya seperti dulu, ketika awal aku mengenalnya. Aku rindu saat-saat itu. Tapi, aku juga sedikit bersyukur. Karena aku menjauhi Minato, banyak teman lain yang juga menjauhiku. Kecuali Hinata. Ia tetap di sisiku. Keadaan ini membantuku memahami posisi Himeka.

"Uzumaki! Tolong jawab soal di papan tulis." Kakashi Sensei menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"..." aku beranjak berdiri dari kursi dan maju ke depan. Menyelesaikan soal itu.

"Bagus, Uzumaki." Puji Kakashi Sensei.

"Terima kasih." Aku mengembalikan spidolnya dan kembali ke tempat dudukku, di sebelah Minato.

Mata birunya menatapku. Minato...

"Kushina, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku nanti?" ia menatapku yang baru saja duduk. Matanya...aku selalu terpukau oleh mata itu. Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku pulang bersama? Sejak saat itu, kau tak pernah mengajakku pulang bersama.

"Tak usah." Aku menjawab dengan dingin, seperti biasa. Walaupun aku tahu itu menyakitkan, tapi aku harus melakukannya.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku akan menunggumu." Ia serius. Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato?

oOo

Aku akan segera lari begitu pelajaran selesai. Barangku sudah kubereskan semuanya. Aku hanya perlu berlari dan aku takkan pulang bersama Minato. Baiklah, sebentar lagi pelajaran selesai.

Tet tet tet

Itu dia! Aku segera memasukkan bukuku dan pensilku. Kuambil tasku dan segera berdiri. Kurapikan kursiku dan berusaha keluar dari kelas sebelum yang lain.

Ternyata prediksiku salah. Minato juga sudah selesai membereskan barangnya, ia sudah siap pulang. Aku harus lari sekarang. Aku melewati teman-teman yang berkerumun untuk keluar. Kerumunan ini benar-benar menghambatku. Minato juga masih mengikutiku.

Sedikit lagi dan aku bisa lari. Sedikit lagi. Aku berhasil...tunggu, ada yang menahanku.

"Jangan coba-coba lari dariku." Tangan Minato menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah ada di gerbang sekolah. Kenapa kau bisa secepat ini menyusulku?

"Lepaskan!" aku menarik-narik tanganku. Ia tak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kita akan pulang bersama, bukan? Kau tak boleh pergi." Matanya menatapku tajam.

"..."

Pada akhirnya rencanaku gagal. Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kami hanya berjalan dengan mulut membisu. Tangannya tak melepaskan genggamannya, justru semakin erat. Wajahku panas.

Kami sampai di taman. Taman di mana aku terakhir bicara normal dengan Minato. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Minato?

"Kau masih ingat saat itu, Kushina?" ia menuntunku ke pohon di tengah taman. Tempat dimana aku menangis.

"Ya." Aku memalingkan wajahku, mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Walaupun kau dingin padaku, aku tak peduli. " wajahnya merah.

"Aku sudah terlanjur tertarik padamu sejak awal pertemuan kita. Aku tahu kau harus menjauhiku karena suatu alasan yang belum kuketahui. Karena aku belum tahu, jadi aku tak menjauhimu."

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku. "Walaupun kau tak menjauhiku, aku takkan menganggapmu teman."

"Aku bisa saja menjauhimu, tapi aku tak mau. Aku punya alasan untuk tak menjauhimu." Ia terus bicara seolah mempedulikan kata-kataku barusan.

"Aku...mencintaimu, Kushina." Wajahnya merah. Aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya barusan.

"Minato..." ia menggandeng tangan kiriku. Kami saling berhadapan. Aku tak boleh menatap mata itu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku, berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahku.

"Lihat aku, Kushina." Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan menyentuh daguku. Tangannya menghadapkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dan menahan wajahku. Celaka!

"Aku tak bisa..." mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku sudah tak berdaya di depan mata itu. Segal kesedihanku meluap. Aku teringat lagi akan kata-kata Tsunade-san. Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta pada siapapun, termasuk kau Minato.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, Kushina."

"Aku tidak bohong! Sekalipun aku mencintaimu, aku tak boleh!" air mataku mengalir.

"Kenapa?" wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Genggamannya juga semakin kuat.

"Aku...harus pulang sekarang." Aku berusaha mengalihkan topik. Tanganku menyeka air mataku dan melepaskan tangan Minato.

"Jangan pergi! Kita belum selesai bicara." Tangannya menggenggam tanganku lagi. Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi Minato.

"Kushina...aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Perasaanku padamu takkan berubah."

Kata-kata Minato barusan benar-benar membuatku tak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kakiku lemas, rasanya aku akan jatuh. Benar saja, aku nyaris terjatuh tapi, Minato menangkapku sesaat sebelum aku terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak apa. Aku mau pulang." Aku mencoba bangkit tapi tak bisa.

"Biar kubantu." Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan tanganku melingkar di lehernya. Ia membantuku berdiri. Minato, kenapa kau berbuat sampai sejauh ini?

"Aku...ingin kau jadi pacarku...walaupun kau sekarang tak mencintaiku, aku tahu kau tak membenciku. Jadi, aku akan menunggu sampai kau mencintaiku." Katanya sambil memapahku.

"Percuma. Aku **ingin** mencintaimu, Minato. Tapi aku **tak boleh**." Aku menekankan kata ingin dan tak boleh. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada Minato.

"Aku tetap tak peduli. Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tak peduli."

Setelah itu kami terus diam selama perjalanan pulang.

oOo

**Kamar Kushina**

Tadi, Minato menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ia mencintaiku...

Aku ingin sekali membalas cintamu itu, Minato. Tapi, selama aku masih di sini, aku tak bisa. Aku juga tak mau menyakitimu seperti tadi. Aku ingin kau bahagia tanpaku, Minato.

Drr drr drrt

Ponselku bergetar. Ada email ya. Dari...Minato?

_Soal yang tadi, aku takkan merubah perasaanku untukmu._

_Besok aku akan pulang bersamamu lagi._

Apa maumu, Minato? Apa kata-kataku tadi kurang jelas? Apa yang kau inginkan dari seorang gadis yang tak bisa membalas cintamu? Ada banyak gadis lain yang memujamu, Minato. Kenapa aku? Jangan buat aku menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi. Aku juga tak tahan.

Perasaanku untukmu, harus kuhilangkan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tak juga mengerti itu?

Tanganku mulai mengetikkan balasan email itu.

_Aku ingin tapi tak bisa._

Sudah selesai. Lalu aku menyimpannya di memori. Aku memang tak pernah mengirimkan balasan emailnya jika bukan tentang sekolah. Aku hanya menyimpannya.

oOo

Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa menghindar dari Minato, apalagi dia duduk di sebelahku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju tempat dudukku. Minato menatapku.

"Kau sudah baca emailku?"

"Sudah." Jawabku dingin

"Kalau sudah baca, jangan coba-coba untuk lari."

"..." aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kenapa ia tidak menyerah saja dan cari gadis lain? Kau membuatku tambah menderita, Minato.

oOo

Kali ini aku pasti berhasil. Aku takkan gagal untuk kedua kalinya, karena Minato sedang ke toilet sekarang. Saat ia kembali nanti, sudah waktunya pulang. Ia takkan bisa mengejarku.

Tet tet tet

Bagus. Minato belum kembali juga. Aku bisa menghindar darinya.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku, lalu segera keluar dari kelas. Aku berhasil. Gerbang sekolah tinggal 1 meter lagi dan Minato belum terlihat sama sekali.

Sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil lari dari Minato.

Aku segera berlari menuju rumah. Eh? Ada yang menahanku?

"Sudah kubilang, jangan coba-coba lari dariku." Minato menggenggam tanganku. Bagaimana bisa?

"Ayo! Kau akan melihat pemandangan bagus." ia tersenyum. Wajahku panas, entah kenapa saat dia tersenyum aku selalu gugup. Aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya.

oOo

"Kita sudah sampai." Ia berhenti. Aku tak tahu ini dimana, tapi pemandangannya benar-benar indah.

"Dimana ini?"

"Ini bukit belakang sekolah. Pemandangannya indah bukan?" ia tersenyum sambil merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ya, pemandangannya indah. Aku tak tahu ada tempat seindah ini." Tangannya mengenggam tanganku erat.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Raut wajahnya berubah jadi serius.

"Apa?" aku mencoba menutupi kegelisahanku.

"Kau masih ingat yang kemarin?" genggamannya semakin erat.

"..." aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak mau kau terbebani dengan masalah kemarin. Jadi, aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk menenangkan dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku masih tak mengerti ucapanmu.

"Hari ini, kau tak ada acara kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini." Ia tersenyum lagi dan mengajakku menuruni bukit.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Ia tersenyum. Minato...apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?

oOo

Ini tempatnya? Indah sekali. Seperti kasur bunga dandelion. Angin yang berhembus membuat banyak bulu-bulu putih dandelion berterbangan. Kelinci putih yang bersembunyi di balik bunga dandelion saling berlompatan. Aku hanya terpana melihat pemandangan itu.

"Indah bukan?" Minato tersenyum dan melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkanku berlari menuju lautan dandelion itu.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan segera berlari menuju lautan dandelion itu. Aku memetik salah satu bunga dandelion dan meniupnya. Aku berbalik dan melihat Minato tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan kembali bermain.

Tempat ini begitu indah. Apalagi karena Minato yang mengajakku. Tunggu, Minato juga harus merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Aku segera berlari ke tempat Minato dan menggandengnya.

"Ayo, jangan diam saja!" ia kaget dengan reaksiku barusan, wajahnya merah. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berlari mendahuluiku.

"Aku senang kau ceria lagi, Kushina." Kata-katanya barusan membuatku kehilangan konsentrasiku dan aku terjatuh tersandung kakiku sendiri.

Bruk!

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tidak sakit. Kubuka mataku perlahan.

"Kau tak apa?" wajah Minato tepat ada di depanku. Ia menahan tubuhku ini. Tidak! Ini terlalu dekat! Aku segera menjauhkan diri darinya. Napasku tersenggal-senggal. Aku terduduk 1 meter di depannya.

"Ti-tidak apa." Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku melihat Minato yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan reaksiku barusan. Wajahnya merah. Dia saja merah apalagi aku!

Ia menghampiriku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ia semakin dekat. Wajahku makin panas.

"Ayo." Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Aku menghela napas panjang berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Ya." Aku mengenggam tangannya dan bangkit berdiri.

oOo

Kami berbaring di atas rerumputan yang lembut, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Masih tak percaya bahwa aku bisa bersenang-senang seperti ini.

"Minato..." aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya sekali lagi.

"Hmm?" ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku akan segera pergi 3 minggu lagi." Entah kenapa, aku ingin ia tahu hal ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pindah."

"Ke mana?"

"Tokyo."

"Kenapa kau pindah?" suaranya mulai berubah kecewa.

"Waktuku di sini hampir habis. Jika waktuku sudah habis, aku akan kembali ke Tokyo." Aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"...ini sudah sore. Kita harus pulang sekarang." Ia mengganti topiknya. Ia marah padaku...di sini sakit...tapi, baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya kau takkan tersakiti lagi. Aku berdiri dan mengikuti Minato yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Kushina...walaupun waktumu di sini sudah habis, bukan berarti kita takkan bertemu lagi. Lagipula, masih ada 3 minggu yang tersisa. Aku akan pastikan bahwa 3 minggu itu adalah yang akan selalu kau ingat." ia menggandengku dan tersenyum. Kenapa kau tak marah?

"Kau tak marah padaku?"

"Awalnya aku memang marah. Tapi, lalu aku tahu bahwa jika kau pindah, bukan berarti aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku mungkin terpaut jarak yang jauh denganmu, tapi jarak yang jauh bukan masalah untukku. Aku bisa naik kereta ke sana."

"Minato..." aku mulai menangis. Aku tak tahan melihatnya menderita seperti ini dan tapi kenapa kau bersembunyi di balik senyuman itu?

"Kushina? Ada apa?" ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihatku. Aku tak berani melihat wajahnya. Ia menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku.

"Jangan membuat dirimu menderita. Cukup aku saja." Air mataku terus mengalir.

"Kalau kau menderita, aku juga menderita. Cintaku tak bisa kau balas, kau pikir seberapa besar penderitaanku?" ia menyeka air mataku dengan jarinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ingin membalas cintamu, tapi-"

"Kau tak boleh, aku tahu itu." Suaranya meradang. Ia marah.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah tak bisa berhenti." Genggamannya bertambah erat

"..." Aku hanya diam.

"Bisakah...bisakah kau mencintaiku kalau sudah ada di Tokyo?" wajahnya sudah penuh dengan kekecewaan dan amarah.

"Aku...akan membalas cintamu jika aku sudah pindah dari sini. Itu janjiku." aku serius Minato. Percayalah. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kupegang janjimu itu." Ia tersenyum. Aku takkan membiarkanmu menderita lebih dari ini, Minato. Aku janji.

* * *

Sekian chap.4

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo ato masih belum dapet feelnya.

Oh ya makasih buat semua reviewnya. Sarannya juga berguna banget. Aika-san makasih buat saran-sarannya :)

Chap.5 segera menyusul.


	5. Chapter 5

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Minato POV**

Aku masih tak percaya dengan peristiwa kemarin. Aku bisa bersama dengan Kushina setelah sekian lama. Itu seperti mimpi bagiku. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke kasurku.

3 minggu lagi kau akan pergi. Tapi kau berjanji akan membalas cintaku bukan?  
Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa membalasnya jika masih di sini? Aku masih tak mengerti.

Brak bruk

Ribut-ribut apa itu? Aku berdiri dan keluar dari kamarku.

"Otou-san, ada a-" mataku tertuju pada Otou-san yang sedang mengelus tangan Kushina. Aku saja setengah mati untuk menggandengnya. Otou-san, beraninya kau...

"Eh? Mi-minato...tolong. " Kushina yang melihatku langsung mencoba melepaskan genggaman Otou-san.

"Otou-san, tolong lepaskan." Aku mendekati mereka dan berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Minato! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya teman cantik seperti ini?" Otou-san melepaskannya. Aku sudah cukup kau permalukan di depan Kushina, Otou-san. Aku menggandeng Kushina dan mengajaknya ke kamarku.

"Jadi, ada apa?" aku menghela napas pelan sambil mengisyaratkan Kushina untuk duduk.

"A-ano…aku mau berterima kasih soal yang kemarin."Wajahnya merah. Ia gugup.

"Kalau mau berterima kasih padaku, kau harus menemaniku selama 3 minggu ke depan." Aku tersenyum. Ini kesempatanku memperbaiki hubungan kami yang sempat renggang.

"3 minggu?"

" 3 minggu, kau harus pulang bersamaku dan menemaniku jalan-jalan."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ya sudah, tak perlu berterima kasih padaku kalau begitu."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah…" ia pasrah dan menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tak peduli walaupun itu akan membuatku atau membuatmu semakin menderita. Bagiku, sekarang ini yang terpenting adalah sisa 3 minggu itu bisa kugunakan dengan baik."

"Minato…" ia mengigit bibirnya. Aku hanya diam menunggu perkataan selanjutnya.

"Bo-bolehkah aku memelukmu?" ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya. Aku selalu siap memelukmu." Aku tersenyum dan membuka kedua tanganku bersiap untuk menangkapnya. Ia tersenyum dan memelukku.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Minato." Ia memelukku dengan erat.

Andaikan waktu bisa berhenti dan membiarkan kami tetap seperti ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

"Walaupun sekarang kau masih belum jujur dengan perasaanmu. Kushina, aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau bisa jujur terhadap perasaanmu." Aku memeluknya erat. Aku mencium wangi rambut merahnya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, tapi masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Minato, terima kasih." Ia tersenyum.

"Kau ada acara hari ini?" kurasa aku akan mengajaknya kesana.

"Hari ini…tidak ada."

"Temani ke sekolah ya." Aku tersenyum.

"Ini hari Minggu, Minato." Ia masih bingung dengan ajakanku. Sekolah memang dikunci, tapi aku tidak mengajakmu ke gedung sekolah baru yang selalu dikunci.

"Sudahlah, kau menurut saja. Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku bukan?" aku melepaskan tangan kami dan bangkit berdiri.

"Ya sudah deh." Ia menghela napas seolah masih tak setuju dengan ajakanku.

"Kau tunggu di luar sebentar. Jangan sampai terlihat oleh Otou-san."

"Iya." Ia segera keluar dari kamarku.

Baiklah. Aku hanya perlu ganti baju dan membawa ini dan ini.

oOo

"Kau lihat? Terkunci." Kushina menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Yang ini memang terkunci. Tapi yang di sana tidak." Aku menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana?" ia bertanya sambil mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Lihat saja." Aku tersenyum.

oOo

"Ini gedung lama sekolah, kan?" Kushina masih binngung.

"Lihat tidak dikunci." Aku membuka pintunya dan masuk.

"Ayo masuk! Tidak ada apa-apa di sini." Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Kushina yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Katanya banyak hantunya." Suara gemetar. Ia ketakutan.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menggandengnya. "Bukankah ada aku?"

Kami berjalan masuk perlahan. Banyak serangga di sini, kuharap ia tidak melihatnya.

"Mi-minato, a-apa itu?" ia menunjuk ke arah kecoa yang ada 1 meter di depan kami. Gawat, kecoa itu mendekat. Jangan teriak Kushina. Aku menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku dan membunuh kecoa tadi dengan obat serangga yang kubawa tadi. Kecoa itu mati.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya. Wajahnya merah. "Hah..." ia menghela napas panjang setelah berhasil lolos dari serangan binatang itu.

"Aku takut Minato." Ia menggandeng tanganku erat.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Aku tersenyum.

"..." ia diam sambil terus mengikutiku.

"Ini, kita sudah sampai." Aku membuka pintu tua itu.

"Ini, ruangan musik gedung sekolah lama ya?"

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

"Memangnya mau apa?"

"Aku mau latihan piano." Aku berjalan ke arah piano tua itu.

"Hah?! Kau bisa main piano?" ia terkejut dengan kata-kataku barusan.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajakmu ke sini." Aku memang tidak pernah bermain piano saat sekolah. Aku malas kalau banyak yang melihat. Tapi, kalau hanya Kushina mungkin tidak apa.

"Hei, Minato. Apa piano ini masih bisa dipakai?" ia menghampiri piano tua yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Bisa. Dengarkan baik-baik." Aku membuka penutupnya dan menekan salah satu tutsnya.

Ting ting ting

"Suaranya...tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan."

"Dengar, aku akan mainkan 1 lagu." Aku membersihkan tempat duduknya.

#_the calling – wherever you will go_

Aku mulai memainkan intronya. "Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanyaku sambil terus memainkan pianonya.

"Hmm...ya, ya aku tahu lagu ini." Ia tersenyum.

"Kau nyanyi ya. Suaraku tidak begitu bagus." Aku tersenyum malu.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak hafal semuanya."

"Hah...dasar. Nih, aku ada lirikinya." Aku berhenti main piano dan mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari kantongku.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah mempesiapkannya."

"Tidak juga. Kertas itu memang selalu ada di depan meja belajarku. Hanya untuk penyemangat belajar, kadang aku menyanyi lagu itu."

"Oh..."

"Aku mulai." Aku mulai memainkan intronya lagi. Ia bersenandung pelan mengikuti nada lagu.

_"So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face..." _ia sepertinya menikmati lagu ini.__

"If a greater wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?" Kushina, kuharap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku lewat lagu ini.

_"If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way, way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go..." _Apa kau bisa mengerti perasaanku sekarang, Kushina? Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Minato, lagu ini..." ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam kertas kecil di tangannya.

"..." kurasa kau sudah mengerti Kushina. Apa tadi kurang jelas?

"A-aku juga ingin bisa terus bersamamu dan membalas cintamu..." suaranya gemetar. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, membuat kertas kecil itu berkerut.

"Kushina..." aku bangkit berdiri dari tempat dudukku. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri." Aku mencoba mendekatinya. Badannya gemetaran.

"Tidak. Jangan mendekat." suaranya lirih. Ia seperti sedang menangis.

"Kushina, kau tak apa?" aku mendekatinya sekali lagi.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat! Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini? Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak bisa mencintaimu? Kenapa kau justru membuatku semakin ingin membalas cintamu? Kenapa kau tak mencari gadis lain saja?!" setetes air mata menetes dari wajahnya. Ia menangis.

"...aku memang egois. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang menderita? Aku juga menderita dengan keadaan ini." Aku mulai kehilangan kendali emosiku. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan menyesakkan ini. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Padahal baru saja kau mulai melunak. Kenapa jadi seperti ini lagi?

"Aku tahu kau juga menderita, Minato. Justru karena aku tak mau kau menderita lebih jauh lagi, aku bersikap dingin padamu agar kau melupakanku." Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, pipinya basah.

Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat air mata itu terus keluar. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Le-lepaskan!" Kushina berusaha melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Tidak, aku takkan melepaskannya sampai kau bisa tenang.

"..." aku hanya diam. Aku mengelus rambutnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkannya. Ia mulai menurut dan menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sempat menahan tubuhku tadi. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku saja kemarin. Kalau kemarin tidak ke sana, mungkin aku takkan lupa bahwa aku tak boleh..." ia tidak balas memelukku. Tangannya hanya diam tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang? Mendorongku dan berlari?" emosiku sudah tak bisa kuatur lagi. Kenapa tak mau jujur padaku?

"...tidak. Aku akan memainkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Hah...?" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Lagu ini mirip dengan perasaanku padamu Minato." Ia berjalan menuju piano tua itu. Kushina...

* * *

Yosh! Chap.5 sudah selesai.

Makasih buat reviewnya, minna. Salam kenal, ya. Aku bakal update secepatnya, cuma mungkin agak lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya karena aku banyak tugas. Gomen.

Chap.6 coming soon :)

Keep calm and love MinaKushi :3


	6. Chapter 6

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Kushina POV**

Lagu ini, mirip dengan perasaanku pada Minato. Aku menghela napas, menenangkan diriku.

Aku mulai memainkan intro lagunya.

_#Kana Nishino – IF_

"_moshi ano hi no ame ga  
yande ita nara  
kitto surechigatte ita dake kamo  
itsumo toori no jikan ni  
BASU ga kiteta nara  
kimi towa deau koto ga nakattanda ne_

_moshimo sukoshi demo  
ano shunkan ga zurete tara  
futari wa chigatta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta_

_kimi to onaji mirai wo  
zutto issho ni mite itai  
onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de  
mitsumete iyou yo  
kimi no egaku mirai ni  
watashi wa iru no kana  
onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
miagete itai yo_

_kuchiguse ya shigusa mo  
yoku nite kita futari  
marude zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne_

_douji ni ME-RU shitari  
onaji koto omottari  
akai ito de hikiyoserareteru no kamo_

_guuzen wa saisho kara  
mou kimatteta mitai ni  
kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo_

_kimi no egaku mirai ni  
watashi wa iru no kana  
onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
miagete itai yo_

_kimi to onaji mirai wo  
zutto issho ni mite itai  
onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de  
mitsumete iyou yo  
kimi no egaku mirai ni  
watashi wa iru no kana  
onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
miagete itai yo_

_tatoeba namida no hi mo  
hare no hi mo futari de  
onaji michi wo itsumademo  
te wo tsunaide arukemasu youni__..." _aku berhenti memainkan piano dan menundukkan kepalaku. Apa kau mengerti Minato?

"Kushina...kau menyesal bertemu denganku?" kepalanya tertunduk, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Apa ia marah?

"Bukan begitu..." aku berjalan mendekatinya. Tanganku ingin memeluknya tapi aku sadar bahwa aku seharusnya tak melakukan itu. Aku menarik kembali tanganku dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungku.

"Aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya bingung harus berbuat apa pada perasaan ini." Aku tak mau menyakitimu Minato.

"...kenapa masih bingung? Apa perasaanku ini masih kurang untukmu?" suaranya mengeras.

"Tidak, perasaanmu sudah lebih dari cukup. Justru aku yang tak pantas. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu tapi tetap berada di dekatmu." Aku mengepalkan kedua tangannku dengan erat. Aku teringat lagi akan saat-saat sebelum Tsunade-san mengikatkanku tentang peraturan itu.

"Itu karena aku tak bisa jauh darimu. Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha sekuatmu untuk menghindariku. Tapi, aku tak mau kau jauh dariku. Itu sebabnya aku tetap mendekatimu." Kepalanya perlahan mulai terangkat.

"Minato..." aku hanya terpana dengan perkataannya barusan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Ia berjalan ke arahku. Matanya merah, tatapannya dingin dan mulutnya tertutup rapat.

"Ayo pulang." Ia berjalan melewatiku. Ia tak menggandengku? Ia benar-benar marah padaku.

oOo

Kami berjalan pulang. Sepanjang jalan hanya kesunyian yang ada. Ia tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Ia bahkan berjalan di depanku tanpa menggandengku. Selain itu, jarak kami berjauhan. Kami seperti jalan sendiri daripada disebut jalan bersama. Aku yang membuatnya marah, aku juga yang harus meminta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi memang itu yang kurasakan.

"Minato..." aku menelan ludah. Mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tak ada orang di sekitar kami, jalan ini memang sepi jadi aku tak perlu berteriak-teriak.

"..." ia diam dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukanku.

"Aku tahu kau marah. Tapi bukannya aku menyesal bertemu denganmu. Hanya saja...hanya saja, aku menyesal karena tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"...berapa? Sudah berapa kali kau bilang seperti itu?" ia berhenti melangkah.

"...a-aku..."

Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. "Aku bosan dengan kata-katamu! Aku juga sudah bilang berulang kali bukan? Aku tak peduli! Selama kau masih di dekatku, aku akan berusaha agar kau mau jujur!"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" emosiku mulai tak tertahankan.

"Apa? Kau hanya memberiku alasan! Bukan jawaban!" matanya menatapku tajam.

"Aku mencintai orang yang tak boleh kucintai! Aku melanggar peraturannya!" Napasku tersenggal-senggal.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?" perkataannya seolah memancingku.

"Kau sudah tahu. Kenapa masih tanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau membuatku bingung."

"Aku mencintai Namikaze Minato! Orang yang seharusnya tak kucintai!" wajahku panas. Aku sudah jujur. Apa kau puas sekarang?!

"Kenapa tak mengatakannya sejak awal?" ia tersenyum. Tunggu, kenapa emosimu berubah dengan cepat? Bukankah tadi dia marah?

"A-apa?" aku bingung harus berkata apa.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku senang kau mau jujur denganku. "

Aku mundur selangkah. Wajahku panas. Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Tadi suasananya begitu dingin, dan sekarang jadi begini. Apa yag terjadi?

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Kalau kau jujur itu lebih baik, daripada menutupinya dan menyiksa diri sendiri." Tangannya menggenggam tanganku.

"...a-anu Minato, wa-wajahmu terlalu dekat." Aku memalingkan wajahku agar tak bertemu dengan wajah Minato. Aku benar-benar malu dan kenapa kau hanya tersenyum?!

"Aku takkan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ayo pulang." Ia menggandengku dan berjalan di depanku.

Kau berubah begitu cepat. Benar-benar membingungkan

oOo

**Kamar Kushina**

Tadi itu...apa? Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Merilekskan tubuh yang lelah ini.

"Kushina! Makan malam sudah siap!" Sakura-san memanggilku.

"Aku segera turun." Aku bangkit berdiri. Aku rasa aku sedang tidak ingin makan.

"Maaf, Kaa-san. Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan." Aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidurku.

"Baiklah. Kau sehat kan?" suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Ya, aku sehat kok. Jangan khawatir." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Aku tak mau ia kerepotan gara-gara aku.

Ini baru hari pertama dari perjanjian Minato. Masih ada 20 hari lagi yang lebih aneh lagi. Aku melihat kalender yang ada di _hand phone_ku.

Aku takkan tahan lebih lama kalau setiap hari seperti hari ini. Aku juga tak mungkin membatalkan janjiku. Memangya aku sepenakut itu kah? Aku bisa melewatinya. Aku yakin itu.

oOo

**Hari terakhir minggu 1**

"Mau kemana lagi sekarang?" aku berjalan mengikuti Minato yang ada di depanku.

"Lihat saja nanti." Ia tersenyum.

Tidak lagi. Aku tidak mau ada hal aneh yang terjadi lagi. Aku mulai pusing dengan semua hal ini.

Hari 1 minggu 1, ia mengajakku ke gedung sekolah lama dan kami menyanyi sampai akhirnya dia marah.

Hari 2 minggu 1, kami pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah dan bermain dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di sana. Hari kedua itu bukan masalah besar sebenarnya.

Tapi, hari 3 minggu 1, kami pergi ke taman hiburan. Kami bergandengan terus sepanjang perjalanan sampai dikira sepasang kekasih oleh orang-oranng. Ia bahkan mengajakku masuk ke rumah hantu. Aku terlalu takut sampai waktu itu aku tak bisa melepaskan pelukanku. Ditambah suara jantungku pasti kedengaran Minato!

Selanjutnya hari 4 minggu 1, ia mengajakku melihat tempat penampungan kelinci. Disana banyak kelinci yang lucu. Membuatku sedikit lupa tentang hari yang memalukan kemarinnya.

Hari 5 minggu 1, kami berdua pergi ke taman tempat aku menangis. Kami bermain di sana. Seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah bermain. Memalukan...

Hari 6 minggu 1, malam halloween. Kami merayakan halloween di sekolah bersama. Aku mengenakan kostum zombie yang entah kenapa bisa sama dengan Minato. Ia juga pakai kostum zombie. Ditambah lagi ada pesta dansa. Ia memintaku jadi pasangannya, yang membuatku dipelototi mata para fansnya. Ia juga mencium pipiku saat kami ada di depan rumahku. Memalukan...

"Hei!" suara Minato menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Sudah sampai."

"Sudah sampai?..." aku tertegun sejenak. Ia mengajakku ke kuil?

"Kita mau membantu membersihkan kuil ini." Ia tersenyum sambil memberiku sebuah sapu.

"Se-semua?" kuilnya begitu luas dan banyak daun yang berguguran! Mau berapa lama aku disini?

"Iya, semua. Tunggu apa lagi?" ia mulai menyapu.

Aku menghela napas dan mulai meyapu juga. Semakin hari semakin aneh saja.

* * *

Sudah selesai chap. 6

Maaf kalo lama updatenya, lagi banyak tugas sama ulangan. Gomen

Maaf juga kalo ada typo dan ceritanya kurang memuaskan.

Oya, bagi yang nggak dong sama lagunya, ini ada terjemahannya.

_Kalau hujan berhenti  
Hari itu  
Aku pasti hanya berjalan melewatimu  
Kalau busnya tidak datang terlambat  
Datang tepat waktu seperti biasanya  
Aku mungkin takkan bertemu denganmu_

_Kalau itu semua  
Terjadi dengan berbeda  
Kita pasti berjalan di jalan yang berbeda_

_Aku selalu ingin melihat  
Masa depan yang sama denganmu  
Ayo melihat bintang yang sama  
Di tempat yang sama  
Aku ingin tahu kalau aku ini masa sekarang  
Di masa depan kau membayangkan dirimu  
Aku ingin melihat  
Ke langit yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama_

_Cara kita bicara dan berjalan  
Sangat mirip  
Seperti kita sudah kenal lama  
Saling mengirim pesan di saat yang sama  
Memikirkan hal yang sama_

_Kita pasti sudah terikat oleh benang merah takdir_

_Kita sangat cocok, seperti  
Ini sudah ditentukan dari awal  
Aku percaya kita ditakdirkan bersama_

_Aku ingin tahu kalau aku ini masa sekarang  
Di masa depan kau membayangkan dirimu  
Aku ingin melihat  
Ke langit yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama_

_Aku selalu ingin melihat  
Masa depan yang sama denganmu  
Ayo melihat bintang yang sama  
Di tempat yang sama  
Aku ingin tahu kalau aku ini masa sekarang  
Di masa depan kau membayangkan dirimu  
Aku ingin melihat  
Ke langit yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama_

_Jadi kita bisa selalu berjalan  
Di jalan yang sama, saling bergandengan  
Bahkan di saat hari hujan dan penuh dengan air mata  
Dan saat hari cerah_

Oke sekian :)

Makasih banyak buat reviewnya. Chap. 7 is up :3


	7. Chapter 7

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Minato POV**

Sepertinya Kushina bingung kenapa aku mengajaknya ke kuil. Sebenarya bukan hanya mau kusuruh membantu manyapu. Aku mau dia mengingat semua tempat yang kami kunjungi bersama. Walaupun kemarin itu cukup biasa, maksudku sudah sering kan orang berkencan di taman hiburan. Sebenarnya kemarin aku kehabisan ide, tapi ya sudahlah toh tak ada ruginya aku mengajaknya ke sana. Aku dipeluknya terus.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kushina melirikku.

"Ha? Bukan apa-apa." Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tak yakin. Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau sepertinya menikmati tugasmu itu." Aku tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Ini gara-gara kau tahu. Setiap haari mengajakku ke tempat aneh dan menyenangkan." Ia menggerutu sambil menyapu dedaunan yang jatuh.

"Ya sudah nanti kutraktir ramen."

"Benar?" aku tahu kau paling suka ramen, jadi tak mungkin menolaknya.

"Iya, tapi 1 mangkok saja." Aku memahami keadaan kantongku yang sekarat.

"Ah...dasar pelit. Ya sudahlah 1 mangkok juga tidak apa."

Maaf Kushina, tapi kantongku memang sedang sekarat.

oOo

**Kedai Ramen**

"1 mangkuk ramen segera datang!" ujar si penjaga toko.

"Eh? 1? Kau tidak Minato?" Kushina menoleh ke arahku.

"...tidak usah, aku tidak lapar." Aku tersenyum sambil menahan rasa laparku.

Growl...

"Perutmu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tunggu, apa aku bawa uang ya?" ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya berusaha mencari dompetnya.

"...maaf Minato. Aku tidak bawa."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"1 mangkuk ramen sudah siap. Silahkan menikmati." Si penjual segera meletakkan mangkuk itu di depan kami dan pergi. Tokonya memang ramai karena itu ia sibuk sekali.

"Bagi 2 ya. Oji-san 1 mangkuk kosong lagi." Kushina memanggil penjual tadi sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

"Maaf. Mangkuknya terpakai semua." Ia meminta maaf pada Kushina.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih, Oji-san."

"Sama-sama."

"Ini, kau makan dulu saja. Kau lapar,kan?" Kushina mendorong mangkuk itu ke depanku.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Kan aku janji akan mentraktirmu." Aku mendorong mangkuk itu ke depan Kushina.

"Aku takkan makan kalau kau tak makan." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"...mau makan berdua?" aku memang takkan menang bicara melawan Kushina.

"Be-berdua? Maksudmu semangkuk be-berdua?" wajahnya merah padam.

"Iya, kan mangkuknya habis. Atau mau menunggu yang lain selesai baru kita makan? Nanti ramennya dingin lho." Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya.

"...baiklah." ia menghela napas dan mengambil sumpit dari tanganku.

Lalu kami mulai makan. Sebenarnya aku juga malu, bukan hanya Kushina saja. Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika wajahnya ada di dekatku. Ditambah lagi, banyak orang.

Aku mulai menyeruput ramennya. Mienya memang panjang-panjang. Yang satu ini terlalu panjang. Baru saja aku hendak menyeruput mie itu, aku melihat Kushina juga menyeruut mie yang sama denganku. Tapi ia tidak sadar. Wajahku langsung memanas dan spontan menggigit mie tadi dan memutusnya.

Jangan sampai terjadi lagi. Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak sadar? Mungkin saja aku ciuman dengan Kushina gara-gara mie tadi. Aku makan toppingnya saja.

"Jangan makan semua." Kushina melirik tanganku yang mengambil toppingnya.

"Iya, nanti kusisakan untukmu." Aku meringis.

oOo

Kurasa aku harus mulai menabung lagi. Kantongku benar-benar kosong.

Yah, setidaknya kami sudah ada di persimpangan depan rumahnya. Tidak akan mampir kemana-mana lagi.

"Jangan lupa, besok aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan coba-coba lari."

"Iya,iya. Aku tahu, aku tak akan lolos darimu." Ia sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Walaupun kadang ia masih mencoba lari dariku.

Aku sepertinya harus minta maaf soal yang tadi. "Anu, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi."

"Masalah apa?" Kushina menoleh ke arahku.

"Yang tadi saat di tempat ramen..."

"Apa? Soal ramen tadi? Tidak apa, Minato. Kau juga lapar kan?" ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku.

"Iya tadi aku memang lapar, tapi tetap saja tadi itu salah..." aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mengingat lagi anggapan orang lain yang melihat kami tadi.

"Apanya yang salah?" Kushina masih belum bisa menangkap maksud perkataanku. Ya Tuhan...kenapa dia tidak peka?

Aku menghela napas, mencoba menstabilkan emosiku. "...coba kau ingat-ingat lagi bagaimana cara kita makan ramen itu."

"Eh? Tadi kita makan semangkuk berdua...eh...se-semangkuk...?" wajahnya merah. Dia mulai salah tingkah.

"Se-semangkuk..." ia mengulangi lagi kata itu. Kali ini wajahnya semakin memerah. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu. Aku ingin sekali tertawa.

"Iya. Kau baru sadar sekarang? Dasar bodoh." Aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha menutupi senyuman di wajahku.

"...Minato..."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa...aku baru sadar sekarang?!" ia berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Kenapa?!"

"Jawab aku, Minato!" guncangannya makin keras.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku."

"Oh...maaf."

"Itu karena kau...bodoh dan nggak peka."

Ia hanya diam dan mengangguk. Sepertinya ia menyadari kebodohannya itu. "...jadi itu sebabnya kau minta maaf padaku? Karena tidak enak padaku?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya begitu, tapi yah...aku juga untung sih." Aku tersenyum. Teringat lagi akan mie itu.

"Untung?"

"Orang di sekitar kita pasti mengira kita pacaran. Lagipula, aku bisa saja mendapatkan ciuman kalau aku mau." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ciuman? Aku tidak berniat menciummu tadi." Ia berusaha menyusulku.

"Tadi kita sempat makan mie yang sama. Hanya aku yang tahu, sementara kau terus saja menyeruput mie itu. Aku hanya perlu pura-pura tidak tahu dan terus menyeruput dan..."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Aku menoleh ke arah Kushina, wajahnya kini sudah semerah rambutnya.

"Untungnya tadi aku memutus mie tadi."

"...Minato kau..." ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang merah itu. Memangnya kau mau bilang apa tadi? Jadi kepikiran...

"Hei, sudah sampai." Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Eh? Oh ya."

"Besok kita berangkat bareng. Jangan kabur." Aku menepuk kepalanya.

"..." ia diam dan memegang tanganku yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mulai melangkah. "Sampai besok, Kushina. Jaa..."

Ia masih diam mematung di depan rumahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dasar, kau ini...

oOo

"Otou-san...tadaima!" aku melepaskan sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang ya, Minato. Kemana saja kau?" Suara Otou-san terdengar dari dalam ruang tamu tamu.

"Ya...habis pergi jalan-jalan dengan Kushina." Aku memijat leherku sambil terus berjalan.

"He? Kau habis kencan dengannya?" Otou-san segera keluar dari ruang tamu begitu mendengar kata Kushina.

"Bukan kencan, tapi mirip." Aku menjauhkan wajah mesum Otou-san dari wajahku.

"Apa kau melakukannya?" Otou-san mulai mengeluarkan kemesumannya.

"Tidak, apapun yang Otou-san pikirkan, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Aku berjalan melewatinya, berusaha menghindari semua kemesumannya.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Pokoknya semua yang mesum-mesum." Aku terus melangkah menuju kamarku.

"Dasar. Mentang-mentang aku ini mesum bukan berarti semua yang di pikiranku mesum."

"Terserah Otou-san saja."

oOo

"Hah..." aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Hari ini melelahkan.

Besok juga aku harus bangun pagi agar tidak terlambat menjemput Kushina. Bagaimanapun juga, aku takkan menyerah sampai aku mendapat alasan yang jelas.

Aku tahu kau menyukaiku Kushina, tapi kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu?

Kau mencoba menghapus perasaanmu padaku dengan menjauhiku. Tapi aku takkan membiarkan perasaan itu hilang. Dia gadis pertama yang berhasil mengambil hatiku. Takkan kubiarkan kabur sebelum aku mendapatkan hatinya seutuhnya. Sisa 2 minggu ini akan kugunakan semaksimal mungkin. Tunggu saja, Kushina. Kau akan membalas cintaku sepenuhnya.

* * *

Oke, sekian Chap.7

Maaf kalo agak lama. Tugasku menumpuk. Gomenasai.

Kalo ada typo dan ceritanya kurang memuaskan, mohon dimaafkan.

Chap. 8 segera menyusul :)


	8. Chapter 8

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Kushina POV**

**Kamar Kushina**

Tadi itu benar-benar memalukan! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu soal mie itu?!  
Kalau yang makan semangkuk berdua itu memang aku lupa. Tapi yang mie, aku tidak tahu...

_Tadi kita sempat makan mie yang sama. Hanya aku yang tahu, sementara kau terus saja menyeruput mie itu. Aku hanya perlu pura-pura tidak tahu dan terus menyeruput dan..._

Kata-kata Minato masih terngiang di kepalaku. Dia bisa saja tak sengaja berciuman denganku gara-gara mie itu. Tapi, kenapa mienya justru diputus?

Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti yang ada di pikiranmu, Minato. Tapi, aku juga senang kau tidak melakukannya. Walaupun mungkin bagiku sudah biasa dicium oleh laki-laki, tapi laki-laki yang kucintai? Baru kau seorang.

Minato...kau...cinta pertamaku...dan aku...aku...tidak diperbolehkan mencintaimu.

Air mataku mengalir. "Tidak jangan menangis lagi, Kushina. Matamu akan bengkak nanti."

"Berhenti menangis! Menangis takkan merubah apapun!" aku berusaha menyemangati diriku untuk berhenti menangis.

Aku salah, air mataku justru mengalir semakin deras. Kenapa cinta pertamaku sesulit ini?

Kenapa menyakitkan seperti ini? Ya Tuhan...bantu aku. Aku meletakkan tanganku menutupi kedua mataku. Aku lelah dengan semua ini.

Aku lelah dengan cinta pertama yang tak bisa kubalas!

oOo

"Kushina! Minato datang menjemputmu!" Sakura-san berteriak memanggilku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Ternyata aku ketiduran. Minato sudah datang? "Hah? Memangnya jam berapa?...masih jam 5.30..." aku menguap sedikit dan keluar dari kamarku.

"Kushina!" Sakura-san yang sudah ada di ujung tangga masih saja berteriak.

"Iya, iya." Aku melihat Minato yang ada di sebelah Sakura-san. Mukanya merah? Memangnya belum pernah dia melihat gadis sesudah bangun tidur?

"Lihat bajumu itu!" Sakura-san menunjuk ke arahku.

"Hah?" aku melihat ke bawah. Aku pakai kaos pendek dan...aku lupa pakai celana!

"Hyaaaa!" aku menjerit dan segera kembali ke kamarku mengenakan celanaku. Aku segera keluar dengan wajah yang memanas dan perasaan malu. Kaosku tadi sangat pendek dan...ada Minato!

Tunggu...itu artinya dia melihat celana dalamku! Wajahku semakin panas.

Aku menuruni tangga perlahan, melihat Minato yang memerah.

"Lupa pakai celana, ya...Dasar bodoh. Hehehe..." Minato tertawa. Ia mengejekku!

"Diam kau. Kenapa datang pagi-pagi begini sih? Kau sendiri juga belum pakai seragam." Aku mengamati kaos yang ia gunakan.

"Rencananya mau ganti di sini. Nih, aku sudah bawa ganti." Ia menunjukkan tas berisi seragam sekolah.

"...menyebalkan." kenapa kau tak henti-hentinya mendekatiku? Padahal aku sudah menolakmu. Aku juga mencoba menjauhimu, tapi tak bisa.

"Hei, matamu kenapa?" matanya menatap tajam kedua mataku. Tidak, apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Eh...i-ini gara-gara kena...kena boneka. Iya, ini karena kena boneka." Aku tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan kecurigaan di wajahnya.

"...matamu jadi bengkak karena benda empuk? Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" ia tertawa lagi. "Kau menangis?"

Ukh...tepat sasaran. "Eh...anu...kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga, ya makanya menangis." Otakku masih belum bisa bekerja dengan baik gara-gara peristiwa tadi.

"Aku tak percaya. Kakimu baik-baik saja. Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku harus ganti topik. "Mi-minato, kau boleh ganti di...kamarku. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Aku berlari mengambil seragamku dan handuk lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Akh...kenapa harus bengkak sih?

oOo

"Segarnnya." Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kushina-chan, cepat makan sarapanmu!" suara Sakura-san memanggilku.

"Aku datang!" aku mempercepat langkah kakiku dan menuju ruang makan.

oOo

Aku sudah sampai di ruang makan. Semua orang ternyata sudah ada di sini. Sasuke-san dan Minato sedang mengobrol. Sakura-san menyiapkan sarapan. Sakura-san menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku buat bubur." Sakura-san meletakkan semangkuk besar bubur di tengah meja makan.

"Ternyata kau mandi lama juga ya." Minato menoleh ke belakang dan melihatku.

"Biarkan saja. Toh aku wangi, tidak bau sepertimu." Aku mengeluarkan kursi yang ada di sebelah Minato. Aku tahu tak mungkin mengambil kursi di sebelah Sasuke-san. Itu kursi Sakura-san, ia tidak akan marah sih, tapi aku tidak enak saja padanya.

Aku berdiri sedikit dari tempat dudukku untuk mengambil buburnya. Aroma buburnya...enak. Yah, aku memang lapar. Semua makanan akan enak kalau sedang lapar.

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan semangkuk bubur ke depan Minato. Wajahku panas.

Deg deg

Pertama kalinya bagiku mengambilkan makanan untuk laki-laki sampai berdebar seperti ini.

Ini gara-gara Sakura-san mengatakan padaku bahwa kita harus mengambilkan makanan pada laki-laki dahulu baru untuk kita sendiri. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Makasih." Minato mendekatkan mangkuk itu dan memandanginya sesaat. Lalu ia mengambil sendok dan kecap?

Aku kembali mengambil bubur untukku sendiri, karena Sasuke-san sudah mendapatkan buburnya.

Aku kembali duduk. "Kenapa pakai kecap?" aku melirik ke arah mangkuknya.

"Enak kok. Coba saja." Ia menyodorkan kecap itu padaku. Enak ya? Kucoba deh.

Aku menghiasi permukaan buburku dengan kecap. Aku menulis inisialku. "K"

oOo

**Jalan ke Sekolah**

"Hei Kushina, aku tadi melihat daftar yang ada di kamarmu."Minato melihat daftar di kamarku...?

"Daftar? Isinya apa?" aku punya banyak daftar di kamarku.

"Isinya...misalnya seperti ramah, cuek, pintar, malas, tukang tidur, yah banyak kok. Ada yang kau coret juga. Seperti ramah, cuek, pintar, dingin."

Tidak! Itu daftar karakter Himeka! Aku harus bilang apa ini?

"I-itu daftar karakter dalam drama yang kuperankan."

"Kau kan tidak ikut klub drama."

Tidak! Aku lupa aku tidak ikut klub apa-apa. "Eh...itu...aku..."

"Jujur saja. Daftar apa itu?" Hyaaa! Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Itu daftar...daftar karakter orang yag di sekitarku. Ya, itu daftar karakter orang di sekitarku." Aku menelan ludah, berharap Minato percaya dengan perkataanku barusan.

"...untuk apa mencatat karakter?" Harus jawab apa lagi ini?

"Untuk memudahkan dekat dengan mereka." Keringaat dingin mulai keluar dari telapak tanganku.

"Setahuku sejak saat itu, kau menjauhi teman-temanmu kecuali Hinata."

Minato! Berhentilah menanyakan daftar itu!

"..."

"Kau bohong kan? Daftar apa itu?" Minato! Berhenti.

"...itu daftar...karakter yang harus kumainkan." Aku menyerah. Aku benar-benar seperti tikus dalam karung.

"Memangnya kau mau memainkan peran apa?" Kenapa dia terus mengorek-ngorek hal yang sama?

"Aku memainkan peran berkepribadian ganda." Tuhan tolong aku...

"Kepribadian ganda? Memangnya kau berbakat _acting?_" Minato, kau...

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini..." ya ampun, aku hampir saja mengatakannya. Dasar bodoh!

"Kau itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku mempercepat langkahku.

"Heh! Mau lari ya." Minato segera menyusulku.

"Ti-tidak kok." Gara-gara kau, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Dasar Minato bodoh!

oOo

**Ruang Kelas**

**Jam Wali**

"Pagi anak-anak!" Kakashi Sensei memasuki kelas dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya.

"Pagi..."

"Sebentar lagi sekolah akan berulang tahun yang ke 35. Rencananya kami para guru dan OSIS akan mengadakan lomba untuk merayakannya. Kemarin saya sudah memberikan daftar lomba dan peraturannya pada Ten-ten."

Lomba? Merepotkan sekali.

"Lombanya yaitu lari jarak 100 meter putri dan 200 meter untuk putra. Lalu ada lomba drama kelas, menyanyi dan kafe kelas."

Drama ya? Mungkin akan menyenangkan. Tapi, tak mungkin ada yang memilihku, lagipula ketenaranku sudah memudar.

Kakashi Sensei meletakkan kertasnya dan memanggil Ten-ten. "Ten-ten, sini. Kau sebagai ketua kelas bertanggung jawab dalam menentukan wakil-wakil kelas kita."

Ten-ten bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas dengan secarik kertas di tangannya. Rupanya ia sudah memutuskan wakil kelas.

"Baiklah, untuk pelari jarak 100 meter putri akan diwakili oleh Uzumaki Kushina. Mana Kushina?"

Apa? Aku? Kemampuan olahragaku tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan kamu, Ten-ten.

Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Ya, aku di sini. Tapi bukankah lebih baik kau saja, kenapa memilihku?"

"Aku juga ingin, tapi pengurus kelas harus membant mempersiapkan kafe kelas. Jadi, tidak bisa ikut lomba lainnya." Ia tampak kecewa.

"...baiklah, aku mengerti." Aku menurunkan tanganku dan menghela napas.

"Selanjutnya, pelari putra akan diwakilkan oleh Namikaze Minato."

Minato? Bukankah ada Lee?

"Ya, aku akan berusaha."

"Tunggu, kenapa tidak Lee saja?" tanya Neiji.

"Lee juga pengurus kelas. Ingat? Dia bendahara. Selanjutnya, drama yang kita mainkan adalah Romeo dan Juliet. Ada yang punya pendapat lain?" Ten-ten mengamati seluruh kelas, mencari tangan yang terangkat ke atas. Tidak ada. Semua setuju.

"Karena semua sudah setuju, aku akan membacakan siapa saja yang akan berperan dalam drama.

Naratornya Deidara, Minato sebagai Romeo, Kushina sebagai Juliet, Naruto sebagai Raja Capullet, Sai sebagai Raja Montague, Hinata sebagai istri Capullet, Ino sebagai istri Montague, Konohamaru sebagai Antonio teman Romeo, Neiji sebagai Tybalt tunangan Juliet, yang terakhir Konan sebagai _maid _Juliet. Ada yang tidak setuju?"

Kenapa aku harus ikut 2 lomba sekaligus?

"Aku mau tanya."

"Ya, Kushina?"

"Kenapa aku dan Minato ikut 2 lomba?"

"Murid lain tidak ada yang kemampuannya sehebat kalian. Lagipula, sisa nya akan membantu mempersiapkan kafe kelas."

"...aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha." Ya sudah. Kalau begini, aku sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Teman-teman, tema kita untuk kafe kelas adalah Romeo dan Juliet juga, sama seperti dengan drama." Ten-ten menyambung penjelasannya lagi.

"Nanti akan ada 3 kelompok. Masing-masing terdiri dari 4 orang. Total yang ikut kafe kelas ada 12 orang. Ketua kelompoknya adalah Itachi sebagai kelompok pelayanan, Sasori sebagai kelompok memasak, dan Kakuzu bagian promosi dan pencarian dana. "

Kakashi Sensei bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menyuruh Ten-ten kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Baiklah kurasa semuanya sudah jelas dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Apa ada yang belum mendapat tugas?...Tidak ada, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

Menyebalkan. Kenapa pasanganku Minato?

"Psst ...Ten-ten!" aku berusaha memanggil Ten-ten.

"Apa?"

"Aku boleh ganti peran jadi selain Juliet tidak?"

"Kau tak boleh." Ia menjawabnya dengan tegas.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau yang paling cantik di kelas dan Minato yang paling keren di kelas. Kalian sangat serasi."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak terima komplain, aku hanya menerima usulan."

"Kalau begitu aku usul agar yang menjadi Juliet adalah Konan."

"Tidak boleh. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." Kenapa keras kepala sekali sih?

* * *

Oke, Chap.8 sudah selesai.

Maaf kalo ada typo dan kurang memuaskan.

Chap.9 segera menyusul.

R n R ya :)

Oh ya, Aika-san...  
Sori, jadi gaje ya...aku juga baru tahu waktu baca reviewnya haha...  
Waktu itu bikinnya sambil ne]gantuk-ngantuk. Mohon dimaklumi.

Oke yang sudah review, makasih semuanya. Aku akan update secepatnya. :3


	9. Chapter 9

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Minato POV**

"Kumohon Ten-ten. Aku cukup ikut 1 lomba saja." Kushina mengeluh pada Ten-ten.

"Bukannya aku memaksamu, tapi yang lain tak ada yang sehebat kamu larinya. Aku ini ketua kelas, kau tahu peraturannya kan?" sepertinya Ten-ten mulai kewalahan dengan Kushina.

"Aku tahu. Tapi..."

"Kau berisik. Aku jadi tidak konsentrasi." Aku mencoba menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"...memangnya kau tak keberatan ikut 2 lomba?" Kushina balik menanyaku.

"Hah...kalau ikut 2 lomba berarti hadiahnya dobel. Tidak masalah buatku."

"..." ia diam tak merespon.

Kushina, kenapa kau protes terus? Apalagi protesmu semakin banyak saat tahu aku yang jadi Romeo. Segitunya ya, sampai tidak mau berpasangan denganku? Bukannya sudah janji akan menemaniku sebagai balas budi? Kau pasti lupa.

Aku takkan membiarkannya lupa akan janjinya itu. Aku mengambil kertas kecil dan menulisinya.

_Masih ingat janjimu?_

Aku melipatnya dan menggeser kertas itu ke meja Kushina. Ia memandangku dengan heran lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

Ia diam sejenak. Ia membalik kertas itu dan menuliskan sesuatu. Kushina menggeser kertas itu ke mejaku.

_Janji untuk menemanimu selama 3 minggu kan? Aku masih ingat._

Kalau begitu...

_Kalau masih ingat, kau jangan protes lagi. Kau janji menemaniku kan?_

Aku menggeser kertasnya lagi.

Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Ya...aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Suaranya samar-samar.

Memang apa salahnya berperan sebagai Romeo dan Juliet? Takkan terjadi apa-apa.

oOo

**Pulang sekolah**

"Hei, soal lomba tadi, kenapa kau protes?" aku memelankan langkahku untuk mendengar penjelasan Kushina.

"Aku tidak mau ikut lomba 2. 1 saja cukup." Wajahmu berkata lain padaku. Kau bohong.

"Aku tak percaya. Alasan lainnya?"

"Ukh...karena...kau yang jadi pasanganku." Wajahnya merah. Kenapa kau harus kupaksa dulu baru mau jujur?

"...kenapa kau tak mau berpasangan denganku?" apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah, Kushina?

"Aku tidak masalah dengan lomba larinya, tapi dramanya. Romeo dan Juliet itu drama percintaan. Kalau denganmu, aku...aku takut...akan semakin sulit menghilangkan perasaan ini." Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Alasan itu lagi. Aku bosan mendengarnya.

"Hubungannya apa dengan drama? Kita hanya pura-pura."

"Pura-pura katamu? Jadi bagimu itu hanya kepura-puraan saja?" ia marah gara-gara aku bilang 'pura-pura'?

"Kita hanya memperagakan cerita orang lain. Bukan kita yang mengalami."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, tetap saja butuh penjiwaan yang kuat. Dalam adegan-adegan, butuh penjiwaan yang kuat dari pemain agar penonton mengerti cerita dengan baik. Drama Romeo dan Juliet itu drama percintaan. Aku harus melakukan setiap adegan dengan penjiwaan yang kuat, dan kau sebagai lawan mainku. Bukankah itu membuatku semakin sulit menghilangkan perasaan ini?" kata-katanya sudah seperti profesional.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan melakukannya dengan penuh penjiwaan."

"Ha?"

"Aku tak mau kau menghilangkan perasaanmu padaku. Lagipula, aku menikmatinya."

Ia memandangku sejenak. "...dasar."

"Kau mau taruhan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau besok saat lomba lari aku menang, kau harus menciumku. Tapi kalau aku kalah, tak perlu menciumku. Kalau kau menang lomba lari, kau tak harus menciumku. Kalau kau kalah, kau cium aku. " Aku tahu ini curang, tapi rasanya aku ingin menjahilinya sedikit.

"...aku tidak mau."

"Kau takut kalah ya?" aku memancingnya agar setuju dengan taruhan ini.

"Bukannya aku takut kalah tapi..." ia diam sejenak.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ia sepertinya menemukan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Seangkatan kita ini, yang paling panjang kakinya siapa?"

Kau mau memastikan kalau aku bukan yang tercepat ya? Tapi, kaki panjang itu tidak menjamin kecepatan lari. Tapi, biarlah.

"Ada banyak. Aku, Lee, Neji, Bee, A, Kisame, Hidan, terakhir Shino." A, Lee dan Shino adalah pengurus kelas. Lawanku hanya Kisame , Bee dan Hidan. Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka kalau aku mau.

"...Lee dan Neji...A dan Shino...sisanya..." ia terus berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat lagi tentang nama-nama yanng kusebutkan tadi.

"...baiklah. Aku terima taruhan itu, Minato." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kesepakatan.

"Ok." Aku menjabat tangannya.

oOo

**5 hari berikutnya, hari ke 6 minggu ke 2**

**Lomba Lari Putra**

Ini dia lombanya. Aku akan memenangkan taruhan itu. Sekarang dinginkan kepala dulu.

Aku mencuci mukaku dan terdiam sejenak, membiarkan airnya membasahi kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kushina menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Aku mematikan kran air itu dan mengangkat kepalaku. "Aku sedang mendinginkan kepala. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku bosan menunggu terus."

"Dasar..."

"Hei, Minato."

"Apa?"

"Gan...batte." wajahnya merah.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, aku pasti menang." Gara-gara kau, aku jadi semangat.

Ia tersenyum dan ikut mengantarku ke lapangan olahraga sekolah, tempat lomba lari.

"Para peserta lomba lari jarak 200 meter putra harap menempatkan diri di tempatnya." Aku sudah dipanggil rupanya.

"Cepat pergi sana." Kushina mendorong punggungku. Aku tersenyum dan berlari ke tempat lomba.

oOo

"Bersiap..." aku menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sedia..." kuambil ancang-ancang.

"Mulai!" aku segera berlari melesat ke depan.

Aku mempercepat lariku. Aku ada di posisi kedua. Didepanku ada Bee.

Aku menambah kecepatan lariku. Jantungku berdetak kencang.

Aku berhasil mendahului Bee. Aku ada di posisi pertama. Baiklah, tambah kecepatannya lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Garis finish tinggal sedikit lagi.

Bee mencoba menyusulku, aku menambah kecepatanku lagi. Aku masih bisa lebih cepat lagi. Lebih cepat lagi.

Tet!

Aku melewati garis finish itu sesaat sebelum Bee. Aku berhasil.

"Pemenangnya adalah Namikaze Minato dari kelas 3 – 1. " Asuma Sensei menghampiriku dan menyalamiku. Ia memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas koran padaku.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum.

"Juara keduanya adalah Bee, dari kelas 3 – 4." Asuma Sensei mengambil kotak lainnya lagi dan menyalami Bee.

"Juara ketiganya adalah Suigetsu dari kelas 3 – 2." Asuma Sensei menghampiri Suigetsu dengan kotak lain dan menyelamatinya. Cepatlah, aku ingin melihat lomba lari putri.

oOo

Ahirnya selesai juga. Kuharap lombanya belum mulai. Aku berlari ke tempat penonton.

Ah...sudah hampir mulai ya. Mereka sudah berancan-ancang. Baguslah, aku tidak ketinggalan.

Mana Kushina? Ah...itu dia, di antara Karin dan Tayuya. Berjuanglah, Kushina.

oOo

Aku berjalan ke arah Kushina yang sedang terduduk di ruang tunggu. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Ia berhasil mendapat posisi kedua. Lawannya memang berat. Tapi sudahlah.

"Nih." Aku menyodorkan sebotol air minum padanya.

Ia melihat ke arahku sejenak lalu mengambil botol itu. "Terima kasih."

"Sudahlah, kau dapat juara kedua kan? Itu bagus." Aku mencoba menyemangatinya, ia terlihat kecewa.

"Aku bukan kecewa karena mendapat juara dua. Aku kalah, kau menang. Berarti kau yang menang taruhan." Ia membuka botolnya dan meminumnya.

"..." aku kaget. Kupikir ia kecewa dengan juara dua.

"Kau pasti senang kan, sudah memenangkan taruhannya." Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memintamu menciumku sekarang. Lagipula, sekarang kau sedang bau keringat."

"...menyebalkan! Pergi sana." Ia mendorongku dari tempat duduknya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya barusan.

oOo

**Minggu ke 3 hari ke 1**

**Latihan Drama di Kelas**

**Pulang sekolah**

"Baiklah, semua sudah mendapat teksnya kan?" Neiji berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengangkat teksnya.

"Sudah..."

"Kalau begitu, kita baca teksnya dulu. Pahami peran masing-masing."

Aku melihat teksnya. Bagianku banyak sekali. Aku menengok ke arah Kushina yang ada di sebelah Hinata. Serius sekali.

Baiklah, aku juga.

oOo

**Minggu ke 3 hari ke 2**

**Latihan Drama ke 2**

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Hari ini kita akan mencoba memainkan dramanya. Masih boleh baca teks, tapi ekspresinya harus jelas." Neiji mengajak semuanya ke teater sekolah.

"Nanti yang pertama keluar adalah Deidara. Lalu setelah itu baru tirainya diangkat." Neiji memberi tahu semuanya.

"Silahkan dimulai."

Adegan 1, aku muncul setelah Montague dan Capullet keluar. Sebentar lagi.

Sekarang.

Aku keluar lalu menghampiri Konohamaru.

'_Ada apa, Antonio? Ribut-ribut apa tadi?_ '

'_Capullet mengadakan pestadansa nati malam. Ayahmu tak diundang sedangkan bangsawan lain diundang.'_

'_Memangnya pesta untuk apa?'_

'_Capullet ingin merayakan lamaran putri mereka, Juliet.'_

'_Oh...'_

'_Kau sepertinya belum pernah melihat Juliet ya? Gara-gara lamaran ini, banyak bangsawan muda yang patah hati. Kau tahu itu?'_

'_Hnn...tidak. Memang apa istimewanya gadis ini?'_

'_Ia adalah gaids tercantik di seluruh Verona. Ia seperti lukisan, benar-benar cantik. Selain itu, ia juga anggun, pandai, sopan, baik, ia gadis yang nyaris sempurna.'_

"Cukup!" Neiji berteriak dari bawah panggung sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kami untuk bubar.

"Ada apa?"

"Panggungnya mau dipakai klub drama."

* * *

Chap. 9 sudah selesai.

Makasih semua reviewnya...

Maaf kalo ga puas dengan dramanya. Habis aku ga kepikiran drama klasik lainnya, gomen.

Nggak ada yang tahu Kushina karena dia menyamar. Karena dari awal identitasnya memang nggak boleh ada yang tahu, termasuk Minato.

Aku akan update chap. 10 secepatnya. :3


	10. Chapter 10

Main Character :  
Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Kushina POV**

**Hari terakhir di Hokkaido  
Di belakang panggung**

"Setelah ini kelas kita. Berjuanglah teman-teman!" Ten-ten menyemangati kami.

Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Kami sudah banyak latihan, semuanya pasti lancar sesuai latihan.

"Selanjutnya adalah drama "Romeo dan Juliet dari kelas 3-1."

Plok plok plok

_Capullet, apa maksudmu dengan tidak mengundangku ke pestamu? _Sai muncul dari belakang panggung.

_Kenapa? Kau keberatan karena aku tak mengundangmu? _Naruto memberikan tatapan remeh pada Sai.

_Kau...dasar sialan. Lihat saja, ketika aku menjadi raja Verona ini, kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku!_

_Akulah yang akan menjadi raja Verona selanjutnya, asal kau tahu itu._

oOo

"Kushina, setelah ini giliranmu." Neiji memanggilku.

Aku membenarkan bajuku dan memandangi pantulan diriku di cermin sejenak. Aku bangkit berdiri dan bersiap untuk keluar.

_Cerialah nona Juliet. Tuan sengaja mengadakan pesta ini untuk nona. _Konan mengangkat daguku.

_Walaupun begitu, aku tak suka sikap Ayah yang berlebihan ini. Maksudku, ia sengaja mengadakan pesta ini hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa aku sudah bertunangan. Itu terlalu berlebihan._

_Saya mengerti perasaan nona, tapi setidaknya cerialah sedikit. Banyak orang yang akan melihat nona nanti._

_Baiklah, aku mengerti. _Aku berjalan menjauh dari Konan menuju ke tengah panggung.

_Permisi, nona. Maukah anda berdansa denganku? _Minato membungkuk di depanku.

_Tentu. _Kami lalu berdansa.

_Anda sungguh cantik, nona._

_Terima kasih._

_Bolehkah saya tahu siapa nama nona?_

_Tidak sopan bertanya pada orang lain sebelum memperkenalkan diri._

_Maafkan saya. Saya Romeo._

_Salam kenal, Tuan Romeo. Saya Juliet._

_Nona! Sudah waktunya. _Konan berlari ke arahku.

_Ya, aku segera datang. Maafkan saya, Tuan Romeo. Saya harus pergi._

_Tidak apa. Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Juliet?_

_Tentu. _Aku tersenyum dan bergegas keluar panggung bersama Konan.

oOo

**Setelah drama selesai, kelas**

"Semuanya, tadi itu bagus sekali." Ten-ten memberikan jus pada kami semua.

Hari ini...aku akan pulang ke Tokyo.

Aku duduk di kursiku dan meneguk jusku.

"Tadi, _acting_mu bagus sekali." Minato menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"..." aku hanya diam seolah tak mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Hari ini kau pulang, kan?"

Aku sontak kaget dan melihat ke arahnya. Kupikir dia lupa. Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. "...ya."

"Kau janji akan membalas perasaanku kalau sudah di Tokyo, kan?" matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"..."

"Nanti pulang sekolah, aku mau bicara denganmu." Ia menoleh ke arahku.

Apa lagi?

oOo

**Pulang sekolah**

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih berhutang padaku."

"Hutang?..." aku tak merasa berhutang padamu. Ah! Aku ingat. Taruhannya. "Kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang?"

"...tidak, nanti juga tidak apa, yang jelas hari ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu kembali ke Tokyo."

"Waktuku di sini sudah habis."

"Bukan alasan itu yang ingin kudengar."

"Hah...karena pekerjaan. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Bekerja? Apa maksudmu?"

Tidak, aku keceplosan. Apa yang harus kukatakan?!

"Eh...maksudku orang tuaku harus kembali bekerja."

"Kau tadi tidak bilang begitu. Kau bilang kau yang kembali bekerja."

Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku harus keceplosan tadi?!

"Aku salah bicara tadi."

"Oh..."

Untunglah, ia percaya. Tadi itu hampir saja.

"Anu, Minato. Kalau mau menghubungiku di Tokyo, pakai nomor ini." Aku menyerahkan kertas kecil bertuliskan nomor _handphone_ku yang asli.

Ia membacanya sejenak."Hm...ok." Ia tersenyum.

oOo

**Di depan rumah Kushina**

Setelah ini, aku takkan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku harus mengatakannya.

"Minato, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku dan terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

"Ya. Sama-sama. "

"Aku harap aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Minato." Dadaku sesak. Ini adalah perpisahan kami.

"Tentu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Ia tersenyum pahit.

Dadaku semakin sakit melihat senyumannya itu.

"Minato..." aku menyentuh wajahnya. Pipinya memerah.

Apa aku berani melakukannya? Aku harus memenuhi janjiku. Baiklah.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menciumnya. Ia sempat kaget lalu membalas menciumku. Tangannya mendorong tubuhku agar lebih dekat.

Aku melepas ciuman itu. Napasku hampir habis. Wajahku panas.

"...sampai jumpa, Minato." Aku berlari masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Minato.

oOo

**Perjalanan pulang**

"Jadi, Kushina-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu di Hokkaido?" Mikoto-san bertanya padaku yang sedang melamun.

"Ah...baik-baik saja. Aku sekarang sudah bisa memerankan Himeka dengan baik." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu syutingnya bisa segera dimulai lagi." Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan memberitahu Tsunade-san.

Minato, jaga dirimu baik-baik.

"Anu, Mikoto-san."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku benar-benar tak boleh mencintai seseorang karena menjadi idola?"

"Hanya mencintai saja tidak apa. Yang tidak boleh itu pacaran."

"Jarak jauh juga?"

"Hm...jarak jauh? Boleh saja sih, kan jarang ketemu. Tidak akan menarik perhatian pers. Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"...Kushina-chan, kau...jatuh cinta pada salah satu teman sekolahmu?!" Mikoto-san segera menolh ke arahku dengan wajah panik.

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"I-iya. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta, tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa dihilangkan." Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kushina-chan...tidak apa. Aku tak menyalahakanmu." Mikoto-san mengelus kepalaku.

"Eh?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan wajah heran.

"Seorang wanita wajar kalau jatuh cinta. Perasaanmu tak bisa disalahkan." Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto-san." Aku segera mengeluarkan _handphone_ku dan mengirim SMS pada Minato dan menceritakan semuanya padanya.

Aku bercerita tentang tujuanku ke Hokkaido dan siapa aku yang sebenarnya.

Awalnya ia kaget dan menganggapku bercanda, tapi akhirnya ia percaya dan mau menerimaku apa adanya.

Kami juga memutuskan untuk pacaran. Minato juga bilang setiap kali libur musim panas dan musim dingin, salah satu dari kami akan saling mengunjungi tempat masing-masing.

Akhirnya, aku bisa membebaskan diriku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, walaupun kami ada di tempat yang jauh, itu bukan masalah yang besar.

* * *

**Side story**

**4 tahun kemudian**

Minato bilang ia akan melanjutkan studinya di Tokyo. Sekarang aku sedang menunggunya di stasiun, tentu saja dengan penyamaran yang lengkap.

Kurasa itu keretanya. Apa dia tahu aku?

Ah...itu dia. Membawa tas ransel yang besar di punggungnya dan menggenggam ponselnya.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya. "Minato. Ini aku." Aku membuka maskerku.

"Kau ini, aku kira kau orang lain. Kalau rambut merahmu kau tutupi dengan topi begitu, aku jadi tidak tahu kalau itu kau."

"Kan aku sedang menyamar, Minato."

"Ya sudahlah."

"Ayo." Aku menggandeng tangannya dan tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat dan membalas senyumanku.

**END**

* * *

Yosh! Sudah tamat.

Maaf dramanya aku cepetin. Aku males ngetiknya XD

Maaf kalo akhir ceritanya kurang memuaskan.

Terima kasih semua reviewnya.


End file.
